


Cielo di piombo, ispettore Coliandro

by Ren



Category: L'Ispettore Coliandro (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Coliandro needs his own content warning, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, Racist Language
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un uomo con la pistola si trasferisce temporaneamente a casa di un uomo con la collezione completa di DVD del Signore degli Anelli, l'uomo con la pistola è un uomo morto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Will che mi ha fatto da beta super-iper-stra-rapida. Io di solito non posto roba a capitoli però stavolta sì, quindi alla fin della fiera il rating sarà rosso, però per ora ve tocca aspettare.

Vita di merda, città di merda, lavoro di merda. Un altro caso risolto grazie a lui, che da solo aveva individuato la pista giusta, e che fa quella stronza della Longhi? Minaccia di sospenderlo dal servizio.

Coliandro sbatte la pistola e il tesserino sul tavolo e si leva la giacca, faticando un po' quando gli si incastra il polso bendato nella manica. Cazzo se gli fa male il polso. Un encomio, dovrebbero dargli, altro che la sospensione.

Fortuna, dice la Longhi. Ogni volta tira fuori 'sto discorso della 'fortuna' di Coliandro. Ma ti pare che se Coliandro fosse davvero fortunato come dice la Longhi, ti pare che se avesse sul serio tutto 'sto culo se ne starebbe ancora qui in questa città di merda? Se fosse davvero fortunato, a quest'ora avrebbe vinto alla lotteria e se ne starebbe su qualche isola dei Caraibi circondato da stangone.

Frigo vuoto. E te pareva. Con 'sto caso che aveva in ballo, è tutta la settimana che non ha neanche il tempo per respirare. A volte letteralmente, pensa, e si porta inconsciamente una mano al collo dove ha ancora i segni di quando hanno tentato di strangolarlo. Minchia che scazzottata. Vabbè, magari la Longhi ha ragione sul fatto che le ha prese, ma dovreste vedere gli altri due…

Coliandro prende il telefono e fa a memoria il numero della pizzeria in fondo alla strada. Ordina una bella pizza, che solo a pensarci gli viene l'acquolina in bocca, e poi si spalma sul divano davanti alla tv ad aspettare.

Che bella serata gli si prospetta, in mutande sul divano con solo la tv a fargli compagnia. Non c'è neanche un film decente, solo reality show e minchiate simili. Proprio non può andare peggio.

\---

Gargiulo sa di stare sognando, perché nel sogno c'è Coliandro nudo. Stavolta è sdraiato sulla scrivania di Gargiulo, nello spaccio, circondato da pile di vasetti di yogurt al mirtillo.

"Gargiu'," dice Coliandro, guardandolo al di sopra degli occhiali da sole che per qualche motivo indossa ancora, "ti ho ordinato gli yogurt al mirtillo."

Non sapendo bene dove guardare, Gargiulo fissa un punto al di sopra dell'orecchio dell'ispettore. "Va bene," risponde. Certo, è solo un sogno, però mica può mettersi a fissare… ehm… ecco, insomma, lì. Oddio, magari giusto una sbirciatina…

"Ho anche compilato le fatture," dice Coliandro, che improvvisamente ha in mano tutta una risma di fogli. "Guarda qui!"

Gargiulo veramente non vorrebbe guardare lì, però questo è un sogno. Anche se cerca di chiudere gli occhi, continua sempre a vedersi Coliandro davanti, con i suoi stupidi occhiali da sole sexy e il suo, beh, e tutto il resto. È un sogno molto dettagliato perché Gargiulo ha avuto tantissime occasioni di vedere Coliandro mezzo nudo negli ultimi tempi. L'universo veramente si diverte a tormentarlo mostrandogli quello che non può avere.

"Gargiulo!" esclama Coliandro, mentre la Marcia Imperiale inizia a suonare in sottofondo. Gargiulo sobbalza. "Oddio, Gargiu', ho ordinato di nuovo diecimila vasetti di troppo! Che si fa adesso?"

"Ma non lo so, ispettore!" Gargiulo esclama. Sa che questo è un sogno, quindi gli yogurt di Coliandro non sono un suo problema, però ormai ci ha un po' fatto l'abitudine. "Troveremo un posto dove metterli. Cioè, io gli troverò un posto." Inizia a guardarsi intorno, ma gli scaffali dello spaccio nel sogno sono tutti pieni di yogurt, migliaia e migliaia di scatoloni di yogurt al mirtillo.

"Bravissimo!" esclama Coliandro. "Gargiulo mio, cosa farei senza di te…"

"Eh… ecco, non è nulla, ispettore," dice Gargiulo, preso alla sprovvista. "Io le do una mano volentieri." Oddio, meno male che è un sogno, perché sente che le guance gli stanno avvampando.

Coliandro si toglie gli occhiali e gli fa l'occhiolino. "Allora anch'io ti do una mano," dice. La sua voce è quasi coperta da un crescendo di Marcia Imperiale. "Dobbiamo trovare altri usi per tutto questo yogurt."

"Per esempio?" Gargiulo chiede, e già teme la risposta.

E infatti. "Per esempio…" mormora Coliandro, versandosi un vasetto di yogurt addosso.

Gargiulo fissa, come ipnotizzato, mentre Coliandro si passa un dito sugli addominali, tracciando una linea violetta al mirtillo. "Oddio," dice Gargiulo, e si sveglia.

Rimane immobile un attimo, disorientato. Il sogno è sparito, però c'è ancora la Marcia Imperiale in sottofondo. Gargiulo si passa il dorso della mano sulla bocca, asciugando un filo di bava. Ma quella non è la sua suoneria?

Allunga la mano verso il comodino, cercando il cellulare a tentoni. Sarà un'emergenza? I suoi movimenti sono ancora impastati di sonno. Gargiulo ha appena trovato il cellulare che suona il campanello dell'appartamento.

Allora è davvero un'emergenza. Scalcia via le coperte, che gli si erano attorcigliate attorno alle gambe nel sonno, e infila i piedi nelle ciabatte. Accende la luce in salotto.

"Arrivo!" grida, affrettandosi verso la porta, e allo stesso tempo prende la chiamata. "Pronto?"

Spalanca la porta e si trova davanti Coliandro, occhiali da sole compresi, con il cellulare all'orecchio. "Pronto," dice Coliandro, e riattacca. "Gargiu', ma stavi dormendo?"

"Eh," dice Gargiulo. Abbassa il cellulare e il braccio gli rimane a penzoloni. Con l'altro braccio si aggrappa allo stipite della porta. "Ehm, ma sì che stavo dormendo, ispettore, è," controlla lo schermo del telefono, "è mezzanotte passata."

Forse sta ancora sognando. Però il buffetto sulla guancia che Coliandro gli dà mentre entra in casa sembra fin troppo reale. "Bravo, Gargiulo," dice. "Serve essere ben riposati per fare il nostro lavoro."

Gargiulo chiude la porta di casa, non prima di essersi guardato intorno con aria circospetta. "Ispettore, va tutto bene? Mica s'è cacciato di nuovo nei guai?"

"Ma che guai, Gargiulo, ma che guai," dice Coliandro con un gesto espressivo. "No, va tutto bene. Benone, anzi."

Coliandro si getta sul divano e accavalla la gambe davanti a sé, poi fa una smorfia e cambia posizione, massaggiandosi la spalla. Sotto la luce giallognola della lampadina a risparmio energetico, Gargiulo ha già notato una notevole collezione di lividi e bende. Deve averle accumulate nell'ultima mezza giornata, dato che questa mattina stava bene.

"Ispettore, ma cosa le è successo?" chiede, appollaiandosi all'angolo opposto del divano. Chissà quanti altri lividi sta nascondendo sotto ai vestiti. Solo il pensiero fa arrossire Gargiulo, però si riscuote subito: non è proprio il caso di stare a pensare ai sogni, non quando Coliandro è ferito.

Coliandro scrolla le spalle. "Niente, sai, imprevisti del mestiere," dice, togliendosi gli occhiali. Gargiulo non è per niente rassicurato, perché oltre ad avere un labbro spaccato l'ispettore ha anche un occhio nero. "Stavo facendo un arresto… Oh, ma dovresti vedere gli altri due come sono conciati!"

A vedere il suo sorrisetto di trionfo, Gargiulo si illumina. "È l'indagine che stava seguendo? Allora li ha presi!"

"Ordinaria amministrazione, Gargiu', ordinaria amministrazione," Coliandro mormora.

"Pensare che proprio stamattina mi diceva che non faceva arresti da un pezzo!" Gargiulo continua. "E adesso ne ha fatti due in un colpo solo. Grande!"

Coliandro esita, il suo sorriso diventa un attimo tirato. Gargiulo già riconosce i segni. "Ecco, diciamo che non li ho proprio arrestati," dice Coliandro, e te pareva. "Sai, nella foga della colluttazione, mentre io cercavo di ammanettarli," prosegue gesticolando, "sono arrivati la Berta e Gambero, e l'arresto l'hanno fatto loro."

Gargiulo si sente quasi più abbattuto dell'ispettore. "Vabbè ma comunque… Lei comunque ha fatto tutto il lavoro, ispettore, ha seguito tutta l'indagine…"

"Ecco, Gargiulo!" Coliandro esclama, dandogli una manata sul ginocchio che lo fa sobbalzare. Gargiulo fa una smorfia e si massaggia il ginocchio mentre l'ispettore s'accascia contro lo schienale del divano e alza gli occhi al soffitto. "Ecco, bravo, hai messo proprio il dito nella piaga. Devi sapere che la Longhi dice che questo non era il mio caso, e che io non ci dovevo stare lì, quindi anche questa volta qualcuno si prenderà la gloria e io mi prendo un bel calcio nel culo."

È davvero ingiusto che nessuno in questura apprezzi il lavoro di Coliandro. Gargiulo non sa che dire per risollevargli il morale. Scrolla la testa e rimangono entrambi in silenzio per un attimo. Succede sempre così, l'ispettore quasi si distrugge dietro ai suoi casi, e alla fine è così stanco che non prova neanche a lottare per ottenere il giusto riconoscimento.

"Mi scusi, ispettore," chiede Gargiulo dopo un po', "ma se il caso è chiuso, lei che ci fa qui?"

Coliandro si raddrizza e lo fissa. "Perché, adesso devo avere in ballo un caso per venirti a parlare, come con il magistrato?"

"No!" Gargiulo esclama, forse con troppo fervore, ma Coliandro non sembra accorgersene. Ha chiuso gli occhi e sembra in procinto di addormentarsi. "No," ripete Gargiulo, "lei è sempre il benvenuto, per carità, ci mancherebbe! È che, ecco, è tardi. Cosa le serve a quest'ora?"

"Cosa mi serve, cosa mi serve," Coliandro ripete. "Non è che vengo a trovarti solo quando mi serve qualcosa."

Gargiulo considera quest'affermazione. "Di solito, sì."

Coliandro scrolla le spalle, come per scrollarsi di dosso quelle parole. "Non fare il fiscale, Gargiu', che non ti si addice… Se proprio vuoi saperlo, sono qui perché a casa mia c'è stato un piccolo incidente."

"Oddio!" esclama Gargiulo, saltando su. Già gli vengono in mente scenari catastrofici, killer della mafia, pacchi bomba o quant'altro, tutte possibili ritorsioni contro Coliandro. "Ha chiamato il 113? C'è già un'indagine in corso?"

"Un'indagine su cosa?" chiede Coliandro. "Gargiu', ma che dici un'indagine, ma che indagine… No, è esplosa una tubatura."

"Oddio," ripete Gargiulo. "È stato un sabotaggio?"

"Ma quale sabotaggio?"

"Sì, per ritorsione, da parte di uno dei criminali che ha messo in galera…"

"Gargiu', a parte il fatto che i criminali che ho messo in galera stanno ancora in galera, perché la Longhi quando li ha fra le grinfie non molla…"

"Allora un amico o un parente. Perché, se qualcuno le ha fatto esplodere le tubature…"

"Che dici, non sono stati loro, ti dico che qui non centrano i criminali…"

"E chi è stato allora?"

"Ma nessuno!" Coliandro sbotta. "Sono esplose da sole!"

Gargiulo tira un sospiro di sollievo. "Allora ci dev'essere stato un qualche difetto nell'impianto," dice. "Ho un cugino che se ne intende di 'ste cose, dovrebbe parlare con lui, magari ci sono gli estremi per fare causa."

Coliandro s'irrigidisce. "Far causa a chi? Alla padrona di casa? Non scherziamo, quella se mi vede mi mangia!"

"Non sto scherzando, ispettore," Gargiulo insiste. "Se l'appartamento non è a norma, lei ha rischiato di farsi male sul serio e…"

"Ma no, ma che, non è successo niente!" Coliandro esclama. "Son cose che capitano!"

"Capitano," Gargiulo borbotta. A lui non sembra proprio che siano _cose che capitano_ , le tubature che esplodono, l'ispettore sembra aver preso tutto sottogamba come al solito. Ma Coliandro non ne vuol neanche sentir parlare, e quando fa così è inutile anche solo provare a ragionare con lui.

"No, solamente, con tutta quell'acqua…! Una vera e propria cascata d'acqua, Gargiulo mio, tu non hai un'idea… un palmo d'acqua ovunque, e neanche tanto pulita, melma praticamente…"

Gargiulo annuisce, debitamente inorridito dalla descrizione.

"…quindi in casa non ci posso stare, finché non viene riparato tutto, e chissà poi quanto ci metteranno. Domani devo sentire gli operai, ma io lo so già come andrà a finire. Ci metteranno delle settimane!"

"Eh già," Gargiulo concorda. "Ma nel frattempo, ispettore? Sa già dove stare?"

Coliandro lo fissa. "Certo che so dove stare," dice, stringendosi le spalle come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Qui, no?"

Gargiulo rimane ammutolito a fissarlo. Vabbè, una piccola parte di lui è seccata che l'ispettore non abbia chiesto il suo parere prima di decidere di farsi ospitare per un periodo di tempo imprecisato, ma sarebbe inutile offendersi: è ovvio che a Gargiulo non passa neanche per la testa di rifiutare. Certo che l'idea di avere Coliandro qui, a casa sua, per una settimana o più…

"Ah, certo," dice Gargiulo quando finalmente recupera il controllo delle proprie facoltà mentali. "Faccia come se fosse a casa sua." Cosa che Coliandro sta comunque già facendo, spaparanzato com'è sul divano, ma comunque. "Posso offrirle qualcosa da bere?"

Coliandro si stiracchia. "No, grazie, sono stanco morto. Ti spiace se faccio una doccia? Sai, le tubature," dice in tono vago, indicando la propria camicia. Su cui in effetti c'è una macchia grigiastra di natura non meglio identificata.

Gargiulo ha un attimo di panico mentre il suo cervello cerca allo stesso tempo di controllare se ci sono macchie sul divano e di processare l'immagine mentale di Coliandro sotto alla sua doccia. Si ricorda che c'è dello smacchiatore nel mobile in cucina, e inoltre nota che Coliandro non sembra essersi portato un cambio di vestiti. In effetti Coliandro sembra non essersi portato nulla oltre ai vestiti che ha indosso. E forse lo smacchiatore è finito.

Mentre Gargiulo è preso dal panico, Coliandro si alza e si dirige verso il bagno, dando un buffetto a Gargiulo. "Grazie, sei un vero amico."

"Prego, faccia pure, ispettore!" Gargiulo dice con voce leggermente strozzata. "Io… vado a cercarle un cambio di vestiti."

Coliandro annuisce, e Gargiulo fugge in direzione del proprio armadio. Sì, perché se non gli trova qualcosa da fargli indossare, Coliandro è pure capace di uscire dal bagno con addosso solo l'asciugamano. E allora sì che a Gargiulo potrebbe venire un infarto.

Gargiulo rovista nel proprio armadio, trovando in fondo a tutto una tuta color verde acceso che non indossa mai perché gli va larga. Intanto sente il rumore dell'acqua che scorre in bagno. "Ispettore, le lascio qui fuori dei vestiti puliti!" grida, e poi fugge il più rapidamente possibile.

Per evitare incontri ravvicinati con Coliandro mezzo nudo e bagnato, Gargiulo si rifugia in cucina. Lo smacchiatore è finito, ma fortunatamente l'ispettore non ha lasciato macchie sul divano. Dev'essere stato fortunato a non essere rimasto bagnato fradicio dalla cascata d'acqua di cui parlava prima, pensa Gargiulo.

La giacca dell'ispettore è ancora sul tavolo dove è stata abbandonata. Gargiulo la raccoglie e l'appende con cura all'attaccapanni, lisciando le maniche sbrindellate. Poi va a prendere un paio di coperte e le poggia sul divano. Gli spiace non avere neanche un divano letto da poter offrire all'ispettore, ma quando ha preso l'appartamento non s'immaginava di avere ospiti.

Dopo un tempo che sembra lunghissimo, Coliandro emerge dal bagno, sbadigliando e passandosi un asciugamano sui capelli ancora umidi.

"I vestiti le stanno?" Gargiulo chiede. Domanda stupida: ovviamente sì, dato che li sta indossando. La felpa gli va un po' stretta di spalle e ha lasciato la cerniera mezza slacciata, e l'effetto complessivo è un vero colpo basso. Gargiulo spera di non starsi rendendo troppo ridicolo. Sicuramente l'ispettore si sarà accorto di come lo sta guardando. "Mi spiace non avere una maglietta da prestarle ma, sa com'è, le mie sono troppo piccole."

"Va benissimo così, Gargiu', grazie mille," dice Coliandro, lanciandogli l'asciugamano umido.

Gargiulo lo stringe fra le mani e si dondola leggermente, cercando di non sorridere troppo. "Sicuro che non vuole nulla da bere? O da mangiare… Posso scaldarle una porzione di lasagne che ho nel congelatore. Sa, sono quelle di mia mamma." Oddio, le lasagne? Ma cosa sta dicendo, l'ispettore penserà che è andato fuori di testa. Vabbè, però magari invece l'ispettore ha fame, e dopotutto le lasagne della mamma sono le lasagne della mamma.

Coliandro si limita a scuotere la testa e a gettarsi sul divano. "Io dormo, che domani sono in servizio." In effetti ha davvero l'aria stanchissima, e sotto alla felpa si intravedono dei brutti lividi e dei cerotti. "Notte, Gargiu'."

Gargiulo si aggrappa all'asciugamano e annuisce, anche se Coliandro già si è tirato addosso le coperte e ha chiuso gli occhi. "Buonanotte, ispettore," dice.

Gargiulo rimane un attimo sulla soglia della porta, ascoltando Coliandro che si rigira sul divano un po' troppo corto per lui. Poi, silenzio. Il cellulare gli dice che è l'una e mezza passata, e in effetti anche Gargiulo domani è in servizio, però ha idea che stanotte non riuscirà proprio a dormire.

In bagno c'è una pozza gigantesca sul pavimento e i vestiti sporchi di Coliandro in un angolo. Con, oddio, anche le sue mutande. Gargiulo deglutisce e poi, prendendoli con la punta delle dita, raccoglie tutti i vestiti e li butta nella lavatrice insieme a un paio delle proprie cose. Non aveva in programma un bucato, ma altrimenti l'ispettore cosa indossa domani?

Mentre il programma super rapido inizia a girare, Gargiulo si rende conto che se le mutande di Coliandro sono qui, ora non sono indosso a Coliandro. Appoggia la fronte all'oblò della lavatrice. Veramente l'universo si diverte a tormentarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella prossima puntata: Gargiulo è un cinnamon roll e fa il caffè, Coliandro è un cazzone e non gliela dà. Tutto come al solito insomma.


	2. Chapter 2

Il primo pensiero di Coliandro quando si sveglia è: dove minchia ho passato la notte stavolta? Si passa una mano sulla faccia e fa una smorfia quando le sue articolazioni indolenzite protestano. Polso bendato, nota, e cerotti un po' ovunque. Sta diventando troppo vecchio per questo lavoro. Ma ti pare che lui debba farsi menare praticamente ogni settimana, quando tutto quello che ne ricava è un cazziatone da parte della Longhi?

"Buongiorno, ispettore! Dormito bene?"

Ah, ecco dove ha passato la notte. Coliandro grugnisce e apre gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco i dettagli dell'orrido arredamento del salotto di Gargiulo. "Eh, insomma," borbotta, massaggiandosi il collo. "Non è che il tuo divano sia proprio comodissimo per dormirci sopra." L'unica cosa buona di questo divano è che è più comodo di quello di Coliandro stesso.

Gargiulo appare nel suo campo visivo con una tazzina in mano. "Mi spiace," dice. "Le ho fatto il caffè, se lo vuole…"

Alla parola 'caffè', Coliandro si rianima. "Certo," dice, mettendosi a sedere. La sua spalla protesta e Coliandro si fa un appunto mentale di andare a chiedere in amministrazione per l'indennità. Prende la tazzina di caffè. "L'hai zuccherato?"

"Un cucchiaino abbondante di zucchero, ispettore, come piace a lei," Gargiulo risponde prontamente.

Coliandro annuisce e ne beve un sorso. Buonissimo. Certo, il caffè di Gargiulo è sempre buono, ma questo è proprio il caffè fatto con la macchinetta dell'espresso, a regola d'arte. È anche meglio di quello dei bar. L'umore di Coliandro migliora immediatamente. "Gargiulo mio," sospira, felice, "come fai il caffè tu non lo fa nessuno."

"Grazie, ispettore!" gli fa Gargiulo, con un tono fin troppo allegro considerato che è mattina presto. "Me l'ha insegnato la mia mamma."

Mentre Coliandro finisce il caffè, Gargiulo gli porta i suoi vestiti puliti. E bravo Gargiulo, in effetti Coliandro proprio non ci aveva pensato a portarsi un cambio. Solo che…

"Gargiu', ma che è sta roba?" dice Coliandro, indicando la camicia. Sì, è pulita, le macchie sono venute via, però è tutta stropicciata. "Ma non l'hai stirata?"

Gargiulo si stringe nelle spalle. "Eh… no, ispettore, io non so stirare," mormora in tono di scuse.

Neanche Coliandro, ma questo non lo trattiene dal lanciargli un'occhiataccia. Dopotutto, i jeans e la maglietta che Gargiulo indossa sembrano stirati alla perfezione.

"Lo sa che di solito è mia mamma a fare il bucato e stirare," Gargiulo gli ricorda.

"E io che devo fare, vado al lavoro con questa?" chiede Coliandro, agitandogli la camicia stropicciata sotto al naso. Ci manca solo che si faccia vedere dalla Longhi conciato così, quella gli fa storie se solo ha un bottone fuori posto.

"No, no," Gargiulo si affretta a dire. "Le presto il ferro da stiro! Ce l'ho in casa, sa, solo che non lo uso quasi mai, e poi le camicie sono la cosa più difficile in assoluto…"

Coliandro, che manda sempre tutto a lavare in tintoria, considera la cosa. "No, vabbè," conclude. "Dai, è tardi, ormai non si fa in tempo."

Gargiulo guarda l'orologio appeso alla parete, una roba da nerd a forma di astronave fantascientifica. "Sicuro, ispettore? Secondo me fa ancora in tempo…"

"Eh no, Gargiu', se ti ho detto che non si fa in tempo!" Coliandro taglia corto, prendendo su i vestiti e fuggendo verso il bagno. "Tu fa' come ti pare, ma io col cazzo che voglio arrivare in ritardo al lavoro!"

"Veramente, ispettore, io non arrivo mai in ritardo," Gargiulo borbotta, ma Coliandro fa finta di non aver sentito.

Comunque neanche lui arriva mai in ritardo. E se mai fosse stato in ritardo, aveva dei buoni motivi! E comunque non è che avesse nulla di urgente da fare di prima mattina! Quindi non c'è bisogno che Gargiulo faccia così l'offeso.

Coliandro si toglie la felpa, facendo una smorfia alla vista di tutti i lividi che ha sul petto. Minchia, fanno un male cane anche solo a sfiorarli. Ma chi glielo fa fare…

Dà un'altra occhiata alla pila di vestiti, e si accorge di un altro problema.

"Gargiulo!" chiama, mettendo la testa fuori dalla porta del bagno. "Dov'è l'altro calzino?"

Gargiulo s'avvicina, con in mano una scatola di cereali. "Ah," dice, abbassando gli occhi. "È vero, ne ho trovato uno solo…"

"Come, uno solo?" Coliandro ripete. "E il secondo dove minchia è finito?"

"Non lo so," fa Gargiulo. "Guardi che l'ho pure cercato, ma non è da nessuna parte. È un vero mistero."

"Sì, il mistero del calzino scomparso," Coliandro sbuffa. "Uno dei grandi delitti irrisolti d'Italia."

Gargiulo gli lancia un'occhiata. "Davvero non so dove possa essere, già il bagno è piccolo… A meno che non sia dietro alla lavatrice…"

"Ah," fa Coliandro, a cui è venuta in mente una cosa. "No, vabbè, lascia stare, non importa."

A quelle parole, Gargiulo lo fissa con aria perplessa. "Ispettore, e lei come fa con un calzino solo?"

"Che vuoi che sia, Gargiu', ci sono problemi più grandi nella vita," dice Coliandro, e chiude la porta del bagno.

"Ma no!" esclama Gargiulo dall'altra parte della porta. "Io questo mistero del calzino voglio risolverlo, non può mica essere sparito nel nulla. Adesso, mentre lei fa colazione, io sposto la lavatrice e vedrà che il calzino salta fuori!"

"Ma che spostare, Gargiu', ma lascia stare," dice Coliandro infilandosi le mutande. "Ti dico che non è importante! Lascia stare 'sta minchia di mistero del calzino scomparso, dai…"

Quando Gargiulo non risponde, Coliandro tira un sospiro di sollievo. Meno male che l'ha convinto a lasciar perdere, pensa Coliandro. Perché adesso gli è venuto in mente cos'è successo al calzino, ma non è una storia che vorrebbe raccontare in giro, neanche a Gargiulo. Soprattutto non a Gargiulo.

Però Coliandro ha cantato vittoria troppo presto.

"Senta, ispettore," dice Gargiulo mentre Coliandro ha appena iniziato ad abbottonarsi la camicia. "Io so che lei non mi considera un granché come poliziotto. Però, anche se sono solo uno sbirro da scrivania, sarò ben in grado di ritrovare un calzino smarrito!"

Coliandro sospira e fissa la porta chiusa del bagno. Ma perché Gargiulo deve prendere sempre tutto così fottutamente sul serio? Coliandro scuote la testa e apre la porta.

Gargiulo sussulta, preso alla sprovvista, e per poco non molla la scatola di cereali che ha in mano.

Incurante del fatto che ha addosso solo le mutande e una camicia sbottonata, Coliandro s'appoggia allo stipite della porta. "Gargiu', tu _sei_ un buon poliziotto," gli fa. Una pausa. "Anche se sei uno sbirro da scrivania."

Gargiulo esita un attimo. "Bè… grazie, ispettore…"

Ma guarda te, bastava così poco per farlo sorridere. Come se Gargiulo non sapesse quanto vale.

"Però 'sta storia del calzino, lascia perdere. Non che non mi fidi della tua abilità, ma, ecco, m'è venuto in mente ora, avevo indosso un calzino solo quando sono venuto qui," Coliandro conclude borbottando.

Gargiulo lo fissa con aria vagamente incredula. "Come, un calzino solo?"

"Ma sì, sai com'è," risponde Coliandro. "Nella fretta di uscir di casa…"

"Ah, intende per la storia della tubatura esplosa?" fa Gargiulo in tono comprensivo.

"Sì, ecco, più o meno," dice Coliandro, concentrandosi sui bottoni della propria camicia per evitare lo sguardo di Gargiulo.

"Secondo me, lei dovrebbe sul serio chiedere i danni," dice Gargiulo.

Coliandro, che non ha alcuna intenzione di fare ciò, annuisce con aria distratta.

"Ispettore?"

"Sì, sì," borbotta Coliandro.

"Ispettore, guardi che se la sta abbottonando tutta storta," gli fa notare Gargiulo, indicando la camicia.

Coliandro impreca e si rifugia in bagno per sistemarsi i vestiti.

Quando finalmente riemerge, con tutti i bottoni a posto, Gargiulo ha preparato la colazione. Sul tavolo c'è abbastanza roba da sfamare tutti i poliziotti del distretto per una settimana: fette biscottate con marmellata e Nutella, merendine, tre diversi tipi di biscotti, due scatole di cereali, e persino una mezza crostata che sembra fatta in casa.

"Ammazza," fa Coliandro mentre si siede. "Colazione abbondante, eh Gargiulo?"

Gargiulo, che sta inzuppando una macina nel caffellatte, annuisce e si guarda intorno. "Sì, bè, non sapevo cosa preferisse lei a colazione, quindi ho tirato fuori un po' di tutto… Però, se vuole qualcos'altro per domani, glielo prendo stasera quando passo al supermercato. Lei di solito cosa mangia per colazione?"

"Ma no, non stare a darti disturbo," fa Coliandro, che ha la dispensa perennemente vuota e di solito prende una merendina alle macchinette quando arriva in questura. "Mi accontento di quello che c'è."

"Nessun disturbo, ispettore!" replica Gargiulo. Prende dal bancone della cucina un post-it con la lista della spesa e una penna. "Mi dica cosa preferisce."

"No, no," dice Coliandro. C'è già così tanta scelta che Coliandro non sa cos'altro potrebbe volere. Mancano giusto solo i donuts glassati che mangiano i poliziotti americani. "Ci mancherebbe altro… Già sono tuo ospite… Ma questa l'ha fatta tua mamma?" dice per cambiare argomento, indicando la crostata.

Gargiulo annuisce. "Sì, con la marmellata d'albicocche fatta in casa. Gliene taglio subito una fetta. Vuole un altro caffè?"

Mentre Gargiulo fa il caffè, Coliandro si sbafa due fette di crostata, stando attento a non macchiarsi la camicia pulita.

"Proprio buona," commenta con la bocca mezza piena. Certo, la mamma di Gargiulo è un po' rompiballe, però è di gran lunga la cuoca migliore che Coliandro conosca.

Gargiulo mescola lo zucchero nella tazzina e gliela porge. Veramente Gargiulo è un po' troppo mattiniero per i gusti di Coliandro, lui non capisce come fa a essere così allegro di prima mattina. Anche se, oddio, nonostante i lividi e tutto il resto, oggi anche Coliandro si sente di buon'umore. Dev'essere la combinazione di crostata e caffè.

\---

"Gargiu', ma bisogna proprio andarci al supermercato?"

"Eh sì, ispettore, sennò cosa mangiamo per cena? C'ho il frigo vuoto…"

"E le lasagne di tua mamma?"

"Quelle le abbiamo finite ieri," gli ricorda Gargiulo. "E comunque mica si può mangiare lasagne tutti i giorni."

Coliandro fa una faccia come per dire che, a lui, l'idea non dispiacerebbe.

"Ma no, ispettore. Faccio un piatto di pasta e due cotolette. Mi sono fatto dare la ricetta di questo sugo da mia mamma, vedrà, viene veramente buono…"

"E devo star qui pure io?" chiede Coliandro, guardandosi intorno come se fosse finito su un pianeta alieno. In effetti ha l'aria fuori posto, fra le corsie del supermercato, con la sua giacca di pelle e gli occhiali da sole. Almeno i lividi che aveva in faccia sono quasi del tutto spariti, a Gargiulo veniva male solo a vederli. "Non è che posso andare a casa e poi tu mi raggiungi quando hai finito?"

"Ispettore, ma siamo venuti con la sua macchina," gli ricorda Gargiulo. "Se lei va a casa, io poi come torno?"

Coliandro fa un sospirone. "Andiamo, allora, dai. Vediamo di fare in fretta però, che è stata una giornata lunghissima."

Gargiulo prende un carrello e tira fuori la lista della spesa. Fusilli, passata di pomodoro, marmellata, detersivo per piatti…

"Minchia, Gargiu', ma che è tutta 'sta roba?" dice Coliandro, fissando la lista della spesa, incurante della vecchietta lì accanto che emette un'esclamazione scandalizzata. "Vuoi comprarti tutto il supermercato?"

"No," fa Gargiulo, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Guardi che, per due persone, è una spesa normale. Anzi, a proposito…" s'azzarda a dire. Esita. "Senta, ispettore, sa che io sono felice di ospitarla finché non finiscono i lavori a casa sua…"

"E io ti sono debitore," dice Coliandro. Gli dà un buffetto sulla spalla e si gira a esaminare delle confezioni di pesto genovese in offerta.

"Sì, ecco, a proposito, dato che questi lavori stanno andando per le lunghe, se potessimo fare a metà per pagare la spesa…"

Coliandro si gira e lo fissa impassibile da dietro gli occhiali da sole. "A metà?" ripete.

A malincuore, Gargiulo annuisce. Fa una gran fatica a insistere, ma proprio questo mese s'era comprato il cofanetto dei dvd in edizione limitata della seconda fase dei film Marvel, e non aveva potuto prevedere che gli sarebbe capitato in casa Coliandro che mangia per tre persone.

"Facciamo a metà, facciamo a metà… non sarà poi tutta questa gran cifra," fa Coliandro, stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Eh… insomma," dice Gargiulo, che per deformazione professionale potrebbe recitargli a memoria i totali di tutti gli scontrini dell'ultima settimana.

Non che Gargiulo voglia rinfacciare all'ispettore quello che mangia, per carità! L'ispettore è grande e grosso, insomma, ha bisogno di mangiare tanto per rimanere in forze, è alto e ha un sacco di massa muscolare e _oddio_ Gargiulo deve smetterla di divorarselo con gli occhi in mezzo alla corsia dei sughi pronti, cosa penserà la gente?

Imbarazzato, Gargiulo si gira a cercare un vasetto di passata di pomodoro. Qual'era quello buono, quello che la mamma prende sempre?

Intanto Coliandro fa l'offeso. "Vabbè, se insisti, facciamo a metà," ripete. "Certo, io ho ancora 'sti minchia di operai in casa e sto spendendo una cifra folle per rimettere a posto l'appartamento, però se insisti…"

Gargiulo mette il vasetto di pomodoro nel carrello. Sì, stavolta proprio deve insistere. Però c'è una cosa che ancora non gli è chiara. "Ispettore, ma perché deve pagare lei le riparazioni del suo appartamento? Lei è in affitto, no? Dovrebbe pagare la sua padrona di casa."

Veramente questa storia è strana, Gargiulo non capisce perché l'ispettore insiste a pagare lui per sistemare i danni. Se Gargiulo non avesse incontrato la padrona di casa (che non è né carina né scopabile, come direbbe Coliandro) gli verrebbe da dire che l'ispettore s'è innamorato. Ma non sembra proprio essere così, e infatti…

"No, Gargiu', ti ho già detto che non voglio andare a parlarci con quella rompiballe," dice Coliandro, con un gesto espressivo. "Poi, lei è una persona particolare… No, meglio lasciar perdere."

"Ispettore, ma guardi che si tratta di un suo diritto," dice Gargiulo mentre s'infilano nella corsia dei biscotti. "Se non ci vuol parlare di persona, magari un avvocato…"

"Ma ti pare che voglio tirare in ballo un avvocato?" sbotta Coliandro.

Gargiulo lascia perdere e si consola con il fatto che c'è il tre per due sulle gocciole al cioccolato. Se abitasse da solo non ce la farebbe a mangiarne così tante, ma l'ispettore è capace di farne fuori un pacco al giorno.

Quando arrivano al reparto ortofrutta, Coliandro sbuffa. "Gargiu', ma quanta minchia di roba devi comprare ancora?"

"Ho quasi finito, Ispettore, manca solo la verdura per il sugo," fa Gargiulo, controllando la lista. Allora, pomodori, carote…

"La verdura per il sugo?" Coliandro ripete, con un tono ancora più disgustato di quella volta che Gargiulo aveva proposto di andare a mangiare al ristorante libanese. "Lo sai che non mi piace la verdura."

Gargiulo lo sa fin troppo bene, dato che è una settimana che Coliandro si lamenta se Gargiulo cerca anche solo di fare un'insalata per contorno. Non che Gargiulo voglia criticare, però, ecco, le abitudini alimentari dell'ispettore non sono un granché salutari. A dirla tutta: lasciato a sé stesso, Coliandro mangia solo schifezze.

"Ispettore, guardi che ci sono giusto due verdurine, così, per insaporire un po'," dice Gargiulo. "Praticamente non si sentono neanche." Oddio, questo è lo stesso tono che usava la mamma quando cercava di fargli mangiare la verdura da piccolo. Però, se così riesce a fargli mangiare il ragù di verdure… perché non può mica fargli bene, all'ispettore, mangiare solo piatti pronti e pizza surgelata.

"Vabbè," dice Coliandro, guardando gli scaffali pieni di verdura con aria poco convinta.

"Se mi dà una mano finiamo in metà del tempo," dice Gargiulo. "Può prendermi una melanzana? Sono là," dice, indicando.

Coliandro lo guarda per un lungo momento, poi annuisce. Sembra perplesso. "Va bene," dice.

A Gargiulo viene un dubbio. "Ispettore, sa che poi la deve pesare, no? Deve schiacciare il numerino sulla bilancia…"

"Mado', Gargiulo, so come si fa!" esclama Coliandro. "Non è mica la prima volta che compro la verdura al supermercato!"

Se ne va a grandi passi verso le melanzane, e Gargiulo si distrae solo un momento a guardarlo mentre si allontana. Poi si riscuote e torna all'impresa di scegliere le carote migliori fra quelle sfuse.

Certo, pensa Gargiulo, l'ispettore ha dei precedenti catastrofici per quanto riguarda gli acquisti, però con una singola melanzana si può andare sul sicuro. Non è che può far danni, e neanche c'è il rischio che comprerà diecimila melanzane, dato che non gli piacciono.

Tempo di mettere le carote in un sacchetto e di pesarle, e dall'altra parte del reparto si levano i toni alterati della tipica casalinga bolognese.

"Giovanotto, non m'importa se lei è della polizia o dei vigili del fuoco o della croce rossa! Per prendere le verdure bisogna usare i guanti!"

"Signora mia, guardi che lo so benissimo, stavo appunto per…"

"E adesso cosa fa? Guardi che deve pesarla, quella melanzana."

"Appunto, signora, non mi stia appresso e mi lasci fare!"

"No, dico, deve schiacciare questo numerino qui. Ma cosa fa? Guardi che non ha mica premuto il tasto giusto… Mica l'ha rotta?"

"No ma… Stavo cercando di… Guardi che è la bilancia che… Gargiulo! Gargiu'!"

Con un sospiro, Gargiulo molla le carote nel carrello e va al salvataggio.

\---

"Allora quand'è che se ne torna a casa sua, ispettore?"

Minchia, di nuovo.

Coliandro guarda la mamma di Gargiulo al di sopra delle carte e si stringe nelle spalle. "Eh, non so. Quando finiscono i lavori," dice, come tutte le altre volte che gli ha fatto la stessa domanda.

"Perché è da un bel pezzo che stanno andando avanti, questi lavori…"

Coliandro guarda Gargiulo, ma Gargiulo lo ignora e fissa le carte che ha di fronte, rifiutando di farsi tirare in mezzo alla discussione. Che poi a Gargiulo non dà fastidio ospitare Coliandro a casa sua, quindi Coliandro non capisce perché sua mamma si debba impicciare.

"Signora, guardi che non sono cose che decido io, sono gli operai…" dice Coliandro. In realtà non sa bene a che punto siano i lavori, perché l'ultima volta che è passato a vedere, la settimana scorsa, c'era così tanta polvere nell'aria che gli è venuto un attacco di tosse e se n'è andato subito. "Non è che anch'io sia poi entusiasta di dover starmene qui…"

A quell'affermazione Gargiulo alza gli occhi.

"Eddai, Gargiu', non fare quella faccia, non è che adesso prendo e scappo," fa Coliandro. Anche se, oddio, l'idea un po' lo tenta. Perché 'sta minchia di gioco di carte che Gargiulo gli ha voluto insegnare a tutti i costi, Coliandro proprio non lo capisce. "Dico semplicemente che, essendo noi entrambi adulti, abbiamo bisogno dei nostri spazi… Gargiu', ma questa carta la posso giocare?"

Gargiulo si sporge sul tavolo per vedere meglio. "No, ispettore, il Famiglio lo può giocare solo se è un Mago."

"Non sono un Mago io?"

"Eh, no ispettore, lei è un Guerriero. Vede, c'ha questa carta davanti, quindi…"

"Meno male che sono entrambi adulti," mormora la mamma di Gargiulo, chinandosi a controllare i biscotti che ha in forno.

Coliandro decide di non reagire. Se si concentra gli sembra quasi di aver capito come si gioca. E poi lui è un Guerriero, mentre Gargiulo è un Ladro, insomma praticamente ha la vittoria assicurata. Ha pure una spada fortissima per il suo guerriero. Certo, non sarà come la 44 magnum dell'ispettore Callaghan, ma comunque… bestiale!

"Ispettore," dice Gargiulo dopo un paio di minuti, "guardi che quel mostro non lo può sconfiggere."

Coliandro fissa le carte davanti a sé. "E perché? Ho la spada…"

"Sì, ma anche se somma tutti i bonus degli oggetti equipaggiati, il totale è comunque più basso del livello del mostro, perché…"

Minchia, è peggio di quando a scuola c'era la verifica di matematica. Sommare i punteggi? Coliandro è andato di istinto, ecco, gli sembrava di avere una combinazione di carte vincente. Non c'è niente da fare, lui non è portato per questi giochi da nerd. Lui è più un tipo da poker.

Non che abbia mai giocato a poker in vita sua. Però gli sembra un gioco a cui potrebbe essere bravo.

"Allora che fa, ispettore? Può chiedere aiuto oppure fuggire."

Che razza di domande, ovviamente non gli passa neanche per la testa di fuggire, neanche in 'sta minchia di gioco di carte per nerd. Soprattutto non in 'sta minchia di gioco di carte per nerd.

"Vabbè, Gargiu'," dice Coliandro, in quello che s'immagina sia il tono di voce di un consumato giocatore di poker. "Vorrà dire che per stavolta ti chiederò aiuto, dai…"

Gargiulo ci pensa su. Guarda prima le carte che ha in mano, poi Coliandro. "Mi spiace, ispettore," dice, con molta esitazione. "Io… non voglio aiutarla."

Coliandro rimane a bocca aperta. "In che senso?"

Mai prima d'ora gli era capitato di sentirsi dire una cosa simile da Gargiulo. Oddio, a volte Gargiulo perde le staffe con lui, ma Coliandro lo lascia sbroccare perché sa che poi dopo Gargiulo si farà perdonare. Ma Gargiulo che si rifiuta di aiutarlo e lo lascia nella merda? È come se ogni certezza che lui avesse nella vita fosse improvvisamente evaporata.

"Ecco, perché non mi conviene," dice quel giuda di Gargiulo. "Mi spiace, ma anche se mi offre tutto il Tesoro io devo rifiutare… Perché altrimenti lei sale di livello…"

"Bell'amico sei!" esclama Coliandro. "Mi hai proprio deluso, Gargiu'…"

Chissà che non gli riesca di impietosirlo? Gargiulo di natura è buono come il pane, si vede quanto gli costa fare il cattivo della situazione, anche in 'sta minchia di gioco di carte. Coliandro fa gli occhioni tristi, e già a Gargiulo inizia a tremare il labbro. È fatta, adesso Gargiulo gli dà una mano e Coliandro sconfigge il mostro e si becca tutti i livelli!

"Eh, quante storie ispettore, è solo un gioco!" dice la mamma di Gargiulo.

E con quello, Gargiulo si convince ad abbandonare Coliandro al suo destino. Coliandro lo gela con lo sguardo. Bell'amico davvero, questa se la legherà al dito…

"Ispettore, tiri il dado per vedere se riesce a fuggire."

Coliandro poi non capisce perché 'sta minchia di gioco lo obbliga a fuggire anche se lui non vuole. Ma ti pare che un guerriero dovrebbe fuggire di fronte a questa specie di brutto gnomo verdognolo? Eccheccazzo.

"Ho fatto due," dice Coliandro, fissando il dado nel vano tentativo di ricordarsi cosa dicevano le regole a questo punto.

"Allora… Mi spiace, ispettore, ma non è riuscito a fuggire," dice Gargiulo, che non sembra dispiaciuto neanche lontanamente abbastanza. "Quindi il mostro l'ha presa e le farà Brutte Cose."

Coliandro fa una smorfia espressiva. Ma che vuol dire? "Gargiu', ma a che minchia di gioco stiamo giocando? Sarà mica una roba porno?"

"Ispettore!" strilla la mamma di Gargiulo, scandalizzata. "Ma che cosa dice?!"

"Ma che, ma no!" Gargiulo salta su. "Mamma, ma ti pare? Ma non ricordi che avevo provato a spiegare pure a te come si gioca?"

La mamma di Gargiulo alza le braccia. "Io non le capisco mica, 'ste robe di maghi e demoni…"

"Ma no," ripete Gargiulo. "No, non si ricorda ispettore, gliel'avevo spiegato prima… Brutte Cose vuol dire… vuol dire che il suo personaggio può perdere un equipaggiamento… oppure anche morire… ma non sono mica cose… insomma, cosa va a pensare?"

La sua faccia è diventata paonazza, Coliandro nota, sorridendo fra sé e sé. Però, addirittura si può morire in questo gioco? "Minchia," borbotta. No, questa parte delle regole non se la ricordava proprio: dopo un po' che Gargiulo parlava, lui ha spento il cervello. Non si può mica stare ad ascoltare decine e centinaia di regole. "Vabbè, sempre meglio che farsela mettere in quel posto da uno gnomo verde."

"Ispettore, ma allora lo fa apposta!" esclama la mamma di Gargiulo, puntando una presina da forno contro di lui.

"Signora, m'è venuto spontaneo!" esclama lui, per niente pentito, perché non è mica colpa sua se Gargiulo fa dei giochi assurdi. Che se la prenda piuttosto con quel nerd di suo figlio.

"Veramente quello sarebbe un troll, non uno gnomo," dice il nerd in questione.

Coliandro si gira a fissarlo, cercando di trasmettergli con lo sguardo il fatto che non potrebbe fregargliene di meno se è un troll o uno gnomo o un unicorno, che lui di questo gioco ci sta capendo meno che del finale di Inception e che ci sta giocando solo perché Gargiulo ha insistito e lui si sentiva in debito per l'ospitalità.

Tutto questo capolavoro di comunicazione non verbale viene rovinato perché la mamma di Gargiulo apre il forno e li distrae entrambi con il profumo di biscotti al cioccolato appena fatti.

"Son pronti," dice la signora. "Su, andate a lavarvi le mani."

"Eddai mamma, non ho mica dieci anni," sospira Gargiulo, però si sta già alzando. "Ispettore, ma che fa?" chiede, perché Coliandro sta raccogliendo tutte le carte sul tavolo e rimettendole nella scatola.

Coliandro praticamente ghigna. "Gargiu', se sono pronti i biscotti bisogna interrompere la partita, no?"

"Ah, vabbè…" sospira lui, rassegnato. Tiè, Gargiulo, non avrai la soddisfazione di vincere grazie ai tuoi trucchetti. Così impari a rifiutarti di aiutare un amico in difficoltà. "Vorrà dire che ci rigiocheremo un'altra volta," conclude Gargiulo, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

"Vedremo, Gargiu', vedremo," dice Coliandro, che non ha intenzione di farsi incastrare con 'sta minchia di gioco mai più nella vita. Mette tutte le carte nella scatola e chiude il coperchio con soddisfazione. Addio, gnomo verde!

"Ispettore," fa la mamma di Gargiulo. "Ma lei non si lava le mani prima di mangiare? Mi stupisco di lei!"

Coliandro fa la faccia offesa. "Signora, ma le pare?" dice, alzandosi in piedi. "Ma le pare che non mi lavo le mani? Ci vado, ci vado, stavo appunto… aspettando che Gargiulo finisse… in caso dovesse, ecco, sa…" Oddio, fermo, qui non può dire 'pisciare', poi la signora si prende male. Si lambicca il cervello per trovare un modo più elegante. Trovato. "In caso dovesse usare il cesso, che ovviamente lei sa bene, anche senza che io glielo dica, son cose che si fanno in privato."

Oddio magari poteva metterla giù un po' meglio, pensa Coliandro. La signora Gargiulo si limita a sospirare e scuotere la testa prima di tornare ad armeggiare con la teglia di biscotti.

"Vabbè, vado a lavarmi le mani," dice Coliandro, e fugge.

Ma chi glielo fa fare, poi, a Coliandro, di star qui a farsi bacchettare a 'sto modo nel suo giorno libero? Lui, potendo, se ne sarebbe già tornato da un bel pezzo nel suo appartamento…

"Ispettore, va tutto bene?" gli chiede Gargiulo mentre si lavano le mani – Gargiulo con il sapone perché è un cocco di mamma, Coliandro no perché chissenefrega.

Coliandro sospira di nuovo. "Eh, Gargiulo mio," dice. "Sapessi…"

"Se è per la partita," Gargiulo si affretta a dire, "guardi che non se la stava cavando per niente male, fino all'ultima carta eravamo quasi a pari con i livelli!"

"Davvero?" Coliandro si ringalluzzisce immediatamente. "Bè sì, certo, io queste cose le imparo in fretta!"

Gargiulo sorride. "Vedrà, la prossima volta le rispiego meglio le regole, anche lei si appassionerà…"

Se, se, pensa Coliandro. Ad alta voce dice, "Figurati se me la prendo per una cosa del genere. È solo un gioco," dice, e Gargiulo sembra visibilmente sollevato a queste parole. "No, è che stavo pensando a una ragazza…"

Escono dal bagno, con Coliandro che ancora si sta asciugando le mani bagnate sui jeans, e la mamma di Gargiulo ha messo in tavola i biscotti appena sfornati. "Ecco il tuo succo di pompelmo," dice a Gargiulo, e Coliandro storce il naso. Ma come fa Gargiulo a bere quella roba? È acidissima. "Ispettore, lei cosa vuole? Le faccio una bella spremuta d'arancia, che ci sono le vitamine?"

Oddio, non è che Coliandro ne vada proprio matto, ma non può mica bersi una birra con i biscotti. "Sì, ma con lo zucchero, che altrimenti è troppo amara."

Certo che i biscotti della mamma di Gargiulo sono proprio buoni, pensa Coliandro, infilandosene uno intero in bocca. Specialmente quando sono appena sfornati e belli caldi. Altro che quelli del supermercato.

"Allora, ispettore, questa ragazza?" chiede Gargiulo fra un morso di biscotto e l'altro. "È mica quella che ha denunciato la rapina al negozio di animali, quella che De Zan dice che si sta inventando tutto?"

"Gargiu', ma che inventato, Zelia non è una che mente. Si capisce proprio da come ti guarda negli occhi," dice Coliandro, fissando Gargiulo negli occhi come per dimostrare. Certo, la storia che la ragazza gli ha raccontato è un po' strana, ma Coliandro è convintissimo che Zelia stia raccontando la verità.

Il punto è che Coliandro è sicuro che Zelia l'altro giorno ci sarebbe stata, se lui ci provava, solo che si è fatto sfuggire l'occasione. Per consolarsi prende un altro biscotto.

"E com'è, questa Zelia?" chiede Gargiulo. "Carina?"

"Oddio, carina," dice Coliandro in automatico. Si blocca e lancia un'occhiata alla mamma di Gargiulo. "…Sì, vabbè, diciamo così. Carina," conclude, con un gesto significativo.

"Ma allora, ispettore, perché fa quella faccia quando la nomina?"

"Secondo te, Gargiu'?" sospira Coliandro. "Pensa che avevo l'opportunità di invitarla a casa mia… Ma così, per proteggerla, non per altro," si affretta ad aggiungere, a beneficio della mamma di Gargiulo che lo sta guardando storto. Perché Zelia è una testimone importante, e il dovere di un poliziotto è proteggere i testimoni. Da cosa andrebbe protetta, Coliandro non saprebbe dirlo, ma ad ogni evenienza Coliandro era pronto a portarsela a casa.

"E perché non l'ha fatto?"

Coliandro sospira di nuovo. A volte Gargiulo è proprio lento. "Ma te pare, con l'appartamento ancora tutto sottosopra? E mica potevo portarla qui a casa tua."

"Ci mancherebbe altro!" interviene la signora Gargiulo, mettendogli il succo d'arancia davanti con così tanta foga che quasi lo rovescia. "Non son cose da farsi, a casa del mio bambino…"

"Ma signora, ma che sta a immaginarsi?" Coliandro esclama. "Son cose di lavoro… non eravamo mica…"

È mica possibile che adesso debbano fare di queste scene? Coliandro non può neanche aprir bocca, manco avesse detto che voleva fare una cosa a tre con suo figlio. Più passa il tempo, più la mamma di Gargiulo lo tratta come un figlio aggiuntivo e si sente in diritto di fargli la ramanzina. Oddio, potrebbe farci l'abitudine anche lui, ad avere la mamma di Gargiulo che passa quasi tutti i giorni a fare il bucato e rifornirli di manicaretti fatti in casa.

A dirla tutta, Coliandro ci sta proprio bene a casa di Gargiulo. Certo, lui preferirebbe avere il suo spazio, e magari anche i suoi poster dell'ispettore Callaghan invece dei soprammobili nerd di Gargiulo. E casa di Gargiulo è piccola, veramente un buco. E il quantitativo di frutta e verdura che Gargiulo lo costringe a mangiare è veramente eccessivo.

Nonostante tutto, Coliandro non ha nessuna fretta di tornare nel suo appartamento. Anzi, sarebbe quasi contento se gli dicessero che la fine dei lavori è rimandata di un'altra settimana o due. Però questo è meglio non dirlo alla mamma di Gargiulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se si vedesse un orologio a casa di Gargiulo, io me lo immagino [come questo](http://scifidesign.com/2015/11/02/star-wars-millennium-falcon-laser-engraved-clock/). Il gioco da nerd a cui stanno giocando è ovviamente Munchkin, prego ignorare il fatto che non ci si può giocare solo in due. Avranno usato una variante.
> 
> Nella prossima puntata: angurie e limoni.


	3. Chapter 3

Ieri notte, Coliandro non è tornato a dormire. Gargiulo lo stava aiutando a cercare informazioni per il suo caso, perché gli serviva accedere al database della polizia e l'ultima volta che ci aveva provato lui aveva combinato un gran pasticcio. Hanno fatto le ore piccole insieme, fermandosi spesso per fare pausa caffè, e per permettere a Coliandro di dar voce alle sue teorie sul caso, che sono tutte un po' confuse ma plausibili.

E poi, niente. L'ispettore all'improvviso ha dato una manata sul tavolo, ha scarabocchiato un indirizzo su un post-it e se n'è andato, dicendo a Gargiulo di non aspettarlo alzato. Gargiulo ci ha provato a dormire, sul serio. Ha infilato il pigiama, s'è messo a letto e ha spento la luce. E poi è rimasto sveglio per quasi tutta la notte.

È per questo che stamattina Gargiulo proprio non ce la fa a stare sveglio. Soffocando uno sbadiglio, scende al piano di sotto per il terzo caffè della giornata. Se deve essere proprio sincero, il caffè potrebbe farselo nel suo ufficio, e anche più buono, però alle macchinette c'è la possibilità di incrociare l'ispettore.

Prima fa una deviazione alla Furti e Rapine, a vedere se è alla sua temporanea scrivania, ma i colleghi non l'hanno visto. A quanto pare, non l'hanno visto molto per tutta la settimana da quando è stato assegnato qui a tappare un buco. Gargiulo ringrazia e passa oltre, chiedendosi se l'ispettore ha trovato quello che cercava, augurandosi di sì.

Coliandro non è alle macchinette. Per un attimo Gargiulo è tentato di tornare indietro, perché il caffè delle macchinette non è un granché, ma dato che è venuto fin qui, tanto vale. Si fruga in tasca e trova un paio di monete.

Non sa neanche perché è preoccupato. Quest'indagine non sembra pericolosa, non quanto alcuni dei gran pasticci nei quali si è infilato Coliandro nel corso degli anni. È successo così, all'improvviso: a Gargiulo sono venute in mente tutte le volte che l'ispettore è stato ferito, quando gli hanno puntato una pistola contro, quando gli hanno sparato, quando è finito in ospedale, quando Gargiulo ha creduto che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto…

Una volta cominciato, non gli riesce più di smettere. Gargiulo deglutisce e preme il bottone del caffè con la mano che gli trema leggermente.

"Ehilà!" esclama una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare. "Già agitato di prima mattina, Gargiulo? Che è successo, non dirmi che ti hanno consegnato di nuovo un tir di yogurt…"

È l'ispettore Gamberini, che è arrivato appena adesso con la Bertaccini.

Gargiulo scuote la testa e stringe le dita a pugno per fermare i tremiti. "No, è che… Ieri sono stato su fino a tardi, ho bevuto troppo caffè," dice, a mo' di spiegazione.

Gamberini annuisce. "Quindi hai deciso che la cura per il troppo caffè è un altro caffè," dice con aria solenne.

Gargiulo annuisce anche lui, troppo stanco e nervoso per ribattere.

"Gargiulo, guarda, devo dirti una cosa," dice Gamberini, e fa cenno a Gargiulo di avvicinarsi. Gargiulo s'inclina verso di lui, curioso, e Gamberini abbassa la voce. "Mi sa che a furia di star con Coliandro stai prendendo una brutta piega anche tu, perché questa è proprio una cazzata," dice, e poi scoppia a ridere.

Gargiulo ci rimane un attimo, poi si raddrizza, seccato, e prende il suo caffè.

La Bertaccini alza gli occhi. "Non farci caso," dice a Gargiulo mentre seleziona un decaffeinato. "È la vecchiaia che avanza."

"Ehi, sono ancora nel fiore degli anni, io," protesta Gamberini.

"Ma Coliandro sta ancora a casa tua?" chiede la Bertaccini a Gargiulo, ignorando il collega.

Gargiulo annuisce e mescola la sua tazzina di caffè. Lui preferisce il caffè amaro, ma senza un minimo di zucchero il caffè delle macchinette non è proprio bevibile.

La Bertaccini e Gamberini si scambiano un'occhiata significativa. "Ma da quante settimane è che si sta facendo ospitare?" chiede la Bertaccini.

"Che pazienza…" aggiunge Gamberini. "Ti immagini avere Coliandro fra i piedi per tutto questo tempo?"

Lei scuote la testa. "Io a quest'ora gli avrei già sparato."

Gargiulo abbassa gli occhi e si concentra sul suo caffè. Vorrebbe ribattere, ma non sa proprio cosa dire per far capire agli altri che l'ispettore non è come pensano loro. Non è un incapace, non è una barzelletta, maledizione a loro. Vorrebbe dirgli che non gli pesa ospitarlo a casa sua, anzi, lui sarebbe contento se l'ispettore si fermasse per sempre.

Però non può farlo senza rischiare di rivelare tutto quello che prova per l'ispettore, e quella è l'ultima cosa che Gargiulo ha intenzione di fare. Sa fin troppo bene che, se Coliandro lo venisse a sapere, se anche solo sospettasse, fuggirebbe a gambe levate. Altro che restare per sempre.

Quindi, niente. Beve il caffè in silenzio, cercando di illudersi che la caffeina lo terrà sveglio, chiedendosi dov'è finito Coliandro.

"Che faccia che hai," gli fa la Buffarini che sta entrando in quel momento. "Tutto bene?"

"Ha fatto le ore piccole con Coliandro," dice Gamberini, ammiccando, e Gargiulo scuote la testa senza preoccuparsi di correggerlo.

Magari, pensa Gargiulo, nascondendo un altro sbadiglio. Magari Coliandro fosse restato, invece di uscire come una furia nel cuore della notte e farlo preoccupare così.

Anche la Buffarini sembra un po' addormentata, tanto che Gamberini le passa il proprio caffè. "Mi sa che ne hai bisogno più di me," commenta. "Anche tu hai fatto follie ieri notte?"

Lei prende un sorso e annuisce. "Insomma," dice, imbarazzata. "Davano 'Le Due Torri' alla tele e mi sono fatta prendere."

"Bel film," Gargiulo concorda, lasciandosi sfuggire un rapido sorriso. "La battaglia del Fosso di Helm è la mia scena preferita di tutta la serie."

"L'hai rivisto anche tu?"

"No, non sapevo che lo davano… Comunque ce l'ho in dvd, nell'edizione estesa con tutte le scene tagliate. Quasi quasi lo rivedo."

"Merita sempre, quel film. Però è finito tardissimo…"

"Di cosa state parlando?" chiede Coliandro, comparendo all'improvviso, e Gargiulo per poco non lascia cadere il bicchierino di caffè per la sorpresa.

"Ispettore!" esclama, e non riesce proprio a trattenersi, gli fa un gran sorriso. Che sollievo vedere che sta bene. "Posso offrirle un caffè?"

Coliandro annuisce. Probabilmente ha dormito anche meno di Gargiulo, ma con i suoi occhiali da sole e l'espressione impassibile ha comunque l'aria di uno che è appena uscito da un poliziesco americano. S'appoggia con una spalla alla macchinetta mentre Gargiulo gli sceglie il caffè e clicca il pulsante dello zucchero.

"Stavamo parlando del Signore degli Anelli," fa la Buffarini. Lei sì che è una brava persona: le sue parole riportano Gargiulo alla realtà prima che s'incanti a guardare Coliandro. "Voi l'avete visto?"

"Quella cosa da nerd che piace a Gargiu'?" chiede Coliandro.

"Ma figurati," dice Gamberini scrollando le spalle.

"Io l'ho visto con Marta," dice, e tutti si girano a guardarla. "Oddio," s'affretta a spiegare, "non è proprio il mio genere, ecco, ma era guardabile. Ha delle belle scene di battaglia. Troppo lungo, però, non mi verrebbe proprio voglia di rivedermelo tutto da capo," conclude.

"A me piace rivedere i film," dice la Buffarini. "Noti sempre qualche dettaglio in più che la volta prima t'era sfuggito."

"Sì, e poi puoi risentirti tutte le battute migliori. 'Tu non puoi passare!'" cita, e la Buffarini sorride. "Bestiale!"

"È una battuta del film," spiega la Bertaccini agli altri colleghi, che lo stanno guardando con aria perplessa.

"Ispettore, dovrebbe vederlo!" dice Gargiulo a Coliandro. "È un film bellissimo, parla della lotta fra il bene e il male in questa terra fantastica…"

Coliandro ha l'aria molto poco convinta. Di solito Gargiulo non insisterebbe ma, fra la caffeina e la mancanza di sonno, si sente tutto scombussolato. E poi c'è il fatto che l'ispettore sta mordicchiando la paletta del caffè in un modo praticamente osceno, e Gargiulo deve veramente smetterla di fissargli le labbra. Il nervosismo lo sta facendo parlare a vanvera. "Ce l'ho in dvd, nell'edizione estesa con tutte le scene tagliate…"

"Vabbè," fa Coliandro, e Gargiulo si sforza di alzare lo sguardo e di fissarlo negli occhi attraverso gli occhiali da sole. "Vabbè, se proprio ci tieni, vediamoci 'sta minchia di film."

\---

Coliandro si riscuote all'improvviso e fissa lo schermo, sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di togliersi il sonno di dosso. Minchia, s'era proprio addormentato secco. Sullo schermo, Frodo e l'altro tizio stanno ancora parlando. Ma non finisce più, 'sta minchia di film?

Anche Gargiulo s'è addormentato, con una coperta mezza sulle gambe e la testa poggiata contro la spalla di Coliandro. Ma guarda te 'sto stronzo… Prima costringe Coliandro a guardare non uno ma tre film lunghissimi e complicatissimi, e poi alla fine s'addormenta pure lui.

È stata veramente una mossa infame da parte di Gargiulo, perché mica gliel'aveva detto che il primo film non aveva una vera fine. Coliandro c'era rimasto di merda quando il film aveva piantato tutto in sospeso, con gli hobbit che andavano da una parte e gli altri tre dall'altra, e il signore oscuro di 'sta minchia che continuava a sputar fuori mostri a non finire, manco fossero immigrati clandestini.

Se c'è una cosa che Coliandro odia, è non sapere come vanno a finire le cose. Tu puoi sparargli, puoi accoltellarlo, puoi incendiargli l'auto… ma non puoi lasciargli una storia in sospeso. Quindi s'è guardato anche il secondo film, e poi il terzo, in tre sere di fila. Roba che neanche Bruce Willis in Trappola di Cristallo, almeno lui si prendeva una pausa di qualche annetto fra un attacco terrorista e l'altro.

Che poi sono davvero film lunghissimi, sono passate più di tre ore e questi stanno ancora parlando di 'sta minchia dell'anello. Ma qual è il problema? L'anello l'hanno distrutto, l'armata del male è stata sconfitta. Perché non se ne vanno tutti a casa? Su, sbrigatevi con i titoli di coda!

Gargiulo si muove leggermente contro di lui e preme il naso contro la sua clavicola. Minchia, pure il naso gelato ha. Coliandro esita, con la mano sospesa al di sopra della spalla di Gargiulo. _Che faccio, lo sveglio?_ si chiede. Gargiulo se lo meriterebbe anche, dopo che gli ha fatto vedere 'sta minchia di film. Coliandro dovrebbe svegliarlo con un bello scrollone ed esigere di farsi spiegare tutte le cose che non si capivano nel film.

Però, dai, Gargiulo ha l'aria così tranquilla mentre dorme, Coliandro non ce la fa a disturbarlo mentre è così. Magari ancora cinque minuti. Coliandro posa il braccio sullo schienale del divano e dà un'occhiata di sfuggita allo schermo. Sono ancora lì, solo che stavolta sta parlando l'altro hobbit, lo schiavetto di Frodo, come si chiama. Quello che sembrava un po' frocio.

Improvvisamente, per qualche motivo, si ricorda di quella volta che ha baciato Gargiulo per una scommessa persa e il suo cuore manca un colpo. Si gira a guardare Gargiulo che dorme.

Strano che gli venga in mente adesso. Era un pezzo che non ci pensava, dopo che finalmente Gambero ha smesso di prenderlo in giro ogni volta che lo vedeva. E per fortuna Gambero non sa che Gargiulo aveva provato a infilargli la lingua in bocca, altrimenti non avrebbe mai più smesso di ridere.

Chissà poi cos'era saltato in testa a Gargiulo, Coliandro pensa, fissandolo. Gargiulo aveva cercato di accampare spiegazioni, ma Coliandro non aveva voluto neanche sentir nominare l'argomento. Son cose che capitano, aveva detto alla fine, dopo essersi lasciato corrompere da un piatto di lasagne della mamma di Gargiulo, e amici come prima.

Anche se, ecco, non sono per niente cose che capitano. Passi baciarsi in bocca con un altro uomo, ma la lingua in bocca no! Che schifo! Gli viene il disgusto solo al ricordo.

O meglio, gli verrebbe il disgusto se se ne ricordasse. Perché, a dir la verità, non se ne ricorda per niente. Era successo tutto così in fretta: si ricorda solo che a un certo punto stava baciando Gargiulo con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di non pensare troppo a quello che stava facendo, e subito dopo stava facendo un gran salto indietro mentre Gargiulo si passava le dita sulle labbra, come se anche lui non potesse credere a quello che era appena successo.

Però gli aveva fatto schifo, no? Era per quello che s'era allontanato così in fretta, in mezzo alle risatine dei colleghi che avevano assistito alla scena… no?

"Ispettore?" mormora Gargiulo. Coliandro lo guarda mentre sbatte le palpebre e apre gli occhi. "È finito il film?" chiede, cercando di mettere a fuoco lo schermo.

"Che ne so," risponde Coliandro a mezza voce. "Sembra che non finisca più."

Gargiulo annuisce e si raddrizza, e Coliandro sente freddo dove prima c'era Gargiulo appoggiato contro di lui. "Sì, gli epiloghi vanno troppo per le lunghe," concorda. "Però il film le è piaciuto?"

Deve avvicinare la testa per sentire cosa sta dicendo Gargiulo. Non sa perché sono finiti a sussurrare, sarà perché Gargiulo è ancora mezzo addormentato. Sarà perché è tardi e non vuole disturbare i vicini.

Coliandro si stringe nelle spalle. "Insomma," dice. "Diciamo che non era una cagata come mi aspettavo. Mi è piaciuta la storia di quello lì, quello che aveva la spada, Anguria… Quello che è andato lì e ha fatto tutto quel discorso prima della battaglia…"

"Chi?" mormora Gargiulo con aria perplessa.

"Ma sì, quello che ha fatto quel discorso… 'Ma non è questo il giorno! Quest'oggi combattiamo!' E poi c'è stata la battaglia contro gli orchi. Bestiale."

"Ah," Gargiulo annuisce. "Aragorn. Con la spada Andúril. Quando erano davanti al Nero Cancello."

Che razza di nomi. "Sì, è quello che ho detto," dice Coliandro.

"È il mio personaggio preferito," dice Gargiulo, e sorride.

Coliandro potrebbe anche essere d'accordo. Di sicuro questo Aragorn aveva tutte le battute migliori, e poi s'è anche sposato quella gran gnocca dell'elfa. "Massì, era un bel film," ammette.

Il sorriso di Gargiulo s'allarga ancora di più. Sono così vicini, pensa Coliandro in un attimo di panico, che gli basterebbe appena sporgersi per baciarlo. Non che Gargiulo sembra avere la benché minima intenzione di baciarlo, per fortuna. Se ne sta lì, appoggiato allo schienale del divano, con la testa un po' inclinata all'indietro.

E meno male, ci mancherebbe solo che Gargiulo ci provi con lui! Perché, come già appurato, a Coliandro queste cose fanno proprio schifo. Cioè, lui non se lo ricorda, però è sicuro che fosse stato così.

Ecco, adesso s'è messo a pensare a cose strane. Ma te pare che potrebbe piacergli baciare Gargiulo? Ma non scherziamo.

Oddio… Non che Coliandro abbia dubbi al riguardo… Però, se anche fosse così, ci sarebbe un modo semplice di controllare.

Coliandro abbassa lo sguardo sulle labbra di Gargiulo. Adesso che gli è venuta quest'idea, non riesce a togliersela dalla testa. Basterebbe baciare Gargiulo di nuovo. Giusto due secondi, tanto per vedere se davvero gli fa schifo. Anzi, che dice? Tanto per vedere _che davvero_ gli fa schifo, perché non ci sono dubbi al riguardo. Neanche uno, neanche un piccolissimo dubbio. Solo, lui vuole avere le prove certe.

E Gargiulo, che cosa penserebbe? Coliandro alza gli occhi e incontra il suo sguardo. Vabbè, chissenefrega di cosa pensa Gargiulo. Tanto è colpa sua, è stato lui che per primo ha cercato di mettere la lingua in bocca a Coliandro. Quindi Coliandro si sente in diritto di fare la stessa cosa. Puramente a scopo d'indagine, però.

"Ispettore?" chiede Gargiulo, e ha l'aria tesa, come se stesse trattenendo il respiro. Come se avesse capito a cosa sta pensando Coliandro.

Solo una volta, pensa Coliandro. Solo per conferma.

È questione di un attimo sporgersi in avanti a posare le proprie labbra su quelle di Gargiulo. Gargiulo s'irrigidisce immediatamente, ma non s'allontana, rimane lì immobile e lo fissa con gli occhi sbarrati.

Stavolta Gargiulo non prova a mettergli la lingua in bocca. Però, quando Coliandro gli prende il viso fra le mani, Gargiulo sospira, sbatte le palpebre e chiude gli occhi. Dopo un secondo di esitazione, le braccia di Gargiulo si stringono attorno a Coliandro.

Fin qui, pensa Coliandro, muovendo le proprie labbra contro quelle di Gargiulo, è solo un bacio. Non è che gli sta facendo schifo, anzi: le labbra di Gargiulo sono morbide, molto più di quanto si ricordasse. Però baciarsi così a bocca chiusa non è abbastanza. Gargiulo sospira di nuovo e Coliandro ne approfitta per infilare la lingua fra le sue labbra, tracciando il contorno dei suoi denti.

Gargiulo emette un suono strozzato, a metà fra un gemito e un singhiozzo, e si scioglie fra le sue braccia. Non ci sono parole per descrivere il modo in cui Gargiulo si preme contro di lui, come socchiude le labbra per baciare Coliandro di rimando, dapprima esitante, poi sempre più con foga.

Coliandro si sente mancare il respiro. Non è per niente come si immaginava. Minchia, ma che cosa sta facendo? Dovrebbe smetterla, dovrebbero entrambi smetterla di baciarsi, pensa mentre posa una mano sulla nuca di Gargiulo. Dovrebbero smetterla, pensa, e Gargiulo s'inarca contro di lui e inclina la testa all'indietro, e Coliandro lo bacia profondamente, finché non gli manca il fiato. Finché non manca il fiato a entrambi.

Quando finalmente si separano, è perché hanno bisogno di respirare. Gargiulo ha ancora gli occhi chiusi. Coliandro rimane lì, con le labbra a pochi millimetri da quelle di Gargiulo. Hanno entrambi il fiato corto. I loro respiri si mescolano mentre ansimano e Coliandro cerca di fermare il proprio cuore che sta battendo all'impazzata. Non ce la fa.

Va bene, pensa Coliandro, l'ho baciato, basta, punto, fine della storia. Lui voleva la conferma di cosa si prova a baciare Gargiulo e adesso lo sa. Dovrebbe essere abbastanza. Dovrebbe essere disgustato da tutto questo. Dovrebbe alzarsi e andarsene.

E invece rimane lì, con Gargiulo che lo guarda attraverso le ciglia, le sue labbra ancora arrossate e socchiuse.

Alla tele, per qualche motivo, il film sta ancora andando avanti. Coliandro non ha idea di cosa sia successo negli ultimi minuti: una banda di orchi avrebbe potuto uccidere tutti i protagonisti e lui non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto.

Gargiulo si lecca le labbra e Coliandro segue con gli occhi il movimento della sua lingua. Coliandro non sa cosa dirgli. Come fa a spiegare a Gargiulo cosa sta succedendo, quando non lo sa neanche lui? Non può farcela a parlare, non in questo momento, e allora bacia Gargiulo di nuovo.

Questa volta Gargiulo non s'irrigidisce: risponde subito, muovendo le labbra contro quelle di Coliandro, copiando i movimenti della sua lingua. I suoi movimenti sono un po' impacciati. Distrattamente, Coliandro si chiede quante persone Gargiulo abbia baciato prima di lui. Non crede siano state molte. Però compensa con l'entusiasmo, e Coliandro ha sempre apprezzato l'entusiasmo più dell'esperienza.

C'è qualcosa, nel modo in cui Gargiulo lo bacia. Qualcosa nel modo in cui si aggrappa a lui con un misto di desiderio e disperazione. Coliandro non sa perché Gargiulo lo sta baciando, non sa neanche perché lui sta baciando Gargiulo, ma non è mai stato un tipo da farsi troppe domande quando qualcuno ci sta.

Oddio, magari dovrebbe chiedere a Gargiulo se è frocio, perché qualche dubbio gli sta venendo. Sono cose che andrebbero dette al tuo migliore amico. Non che Gargiulo abbia l'aspetto da frocio, o la erre moscia, o quant'altro, ma per esempio Coliandro non l'ha mai visto con una donna, ora che ci pensa.

Però magari può chiederglielo dopo, questo non sembra il momento giusto per una conversazione.

Coliandro preme Gargiulo contro i cuscini e, con una mossa che sarebbe stata molto più facile se Gargiulo non pesasse così tanto, li manovra orizzontalmente sul divano. Gargiulo si stringe a lui ancora più forte, così sono premuti insieme dalle spalle alle caviglie.

Coliandro si sorregge su di un gomito, in modo da non schiacciare Gargiulo sotto al proprio peso, anche se Gargiulo non sembra lamentarsi della situazione. Sta gemendo contro le labbra di Coliandro, emettendo dei suoni che Coliandro vuole imprimersi indelebilmente nella memoria. Il suo bacino si muove contro quello di Coliandro, dei movimenti impercettibili di cui probabilmente Gargiulo non si rende neanche conto, ma che stanno facendo avvampare Coliandro.

Con la mano libera, Coliandro sfiora il fianco di Gargiulo, posa il palmo della mano sulla sua anca e lo tiene ancorato al divano. Gargiulo freme contro di lui ma Coliandro non molla la presa, stringe abbastanza forte da lasciare il segno.

Le loro labbra si separano un attimo, giusto il tempo di respirare. Nella poca luce che viene dal televisore, Gargiulo ha le guance arrossate e le pupille dilatate. Cerca di dire qualcosa, ma la voce non gli esce. Coliandro preme un bacio all'angolo della sua bocca, poi sotto la mascella, incurante della ruvidezza della barba sotto le proprie labbra. Posa un bacio sul collo di Gargiulo e sente il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.

"Ispettore…" mormora Gargiulo, e la voce gli trema sull'ultima sillaba.

Coliandro preme un altro bacio sul suo collo, nel punto in cui c'è un tendone teso sotto la pelle, poi succhia leggermente, e Gargiulo sussulta sotto di lui, mormorando qualcosa di incoerente. È quasi meglio che baciarlo, pensa Coliandro, trascinando i denti contro la sua pelle accaldata, leccando il segno rosso che s'è già formato.

Gargiulo cerca di trattenersi, si aggrappa a Coliandro e preme le dita contro le sue spalle con così tanta forza che quasi gli fa male, ma non riesce a trattenere un gemito di piacere. Minchia, ma chi avrebbe pensato che Gargiulo potesse emettere certi suoni? La sua voce gli va dritta alle parti basse e Coliandro chiude gli occhi e preme un altro bacio contro la clavicola di Gargiulo, cercando di non perdere il controllo.

La stanza piomba nell'oscurità. Dalla tele parte una musichetta melensa. I titoli di coda, pensa Coliandro, appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla di Gargiulo e facendo un respiro profondo. Gargiulo trema sotto di lui ed esala. Le sue mani allentano la presa sulla maglietta di Coliandro.

Meno male, pensa Coliandro, con il cuore che gli batte ancora a mille. Meno male, meglio così, che sono ancora in tempo a fermarsi. Si solleva da Gargiulo e fruga fra i cuscini del divano alla ricerca del telecomando.

Gargiulo deglutisce. Per fortuna che la poca luce nella stanza viene dai lampioni di fuori, perché Coliandro non riesce neanche a guardarlo in faccia. Ma cosa minchia stavano facendo? Vabbè baciarsi, ma cosa avrebbero fatto poi? Quanto oltre pensava di spingersi?

Finalmente Coliandro trova il telecomando. Lo stringe nervosamente fra le dita e si mette a sedere, mettendo la distanza di sicurezza fra sé e Gargiulo. Spegne la tele. Nel silenzio improvviso, i battiti del suo cuore sembrano assordanti.

"Senti," dice Coliandro. Si schiarisce la gola. Neanche lui sa bene dove vuole andare a parare. "Senti, io… non…"

Gargiulo si tira su con un braccio. Le parole gli escono tutte d'un fiato. "Vieni a letto?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella prossima puntata: riuscirà il gay panic di Coliandro a rovinare tutto come al solito?


	4. Chapter 4

Vedere Coliandro che dorme è uno spettacolo. Gargiulo non sa cos'ha fatto per meritarsi tutto questo, si azzarda a malapena a respirare per paura di svegliarlo e rovinare tutto.

Perché Gargiulo sa, nel profondo del suo cuore, che non può durare. Lui si sarebbe accontentato di quel bacio che Coliandro gli aveva dato a malincuore mesi fa a causa di una scommessa persa. Si sarebbe accontentato di un bacio frettoloso sul divano ieri sera. Era ben più di quanto sperasse mai di ricevere.

Magari è un po' patetico, alla sua età, dire che è stata la notte più bella della sua vita. Non che sia successo chissà cosa, poi. Le mani di Coliandro sono sempre rimaste fermamente al di sopra della cintura, le sue labbra non sono mai scese oltre le spalle di Gargiulo. E nonostante tutto, Gargiulo non avrebbe voluto cambiare una virgola.

Già dal primo momento in cui le labbra di Coliandro hanno sfiorato le sue, Gargiulo ha perso del tutto il controllo. Si è dimenticato di tutti i buoni motivi per cui avrebbero dovuto fermarsi, prima di rovinare per sempre la loro amicizia, e ha lasciato che Coliandro lo baciasse finché, entrambi esausti, si sono addormentati l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro.

Dovrebbe alzarsi e preparare il caffè, pensa Gargiulo, così può far finta che questa è una giornata come le altre. Anche se non è una giornata come le altre, perché Coliandro è nel suo letto. Perché, se inclina il collo, intravede appena un segno violaceo sotto all'orlo della propria maglietta. Gargiulo preme due dita contro il succhiotto per accertarsi che ci sia davvero e trattiene il respiro quando sente una punta di dolore.

Solo quello gli fa venir voglia di raggomitolarsi contro Coliandro e non alzarsi più. Ma dovrà ben lasciare il letto, prima o poi, se non altro perché questo pomeriggio è di servizio, quindi è meglio alzarsi adesso prima che Coliandro si svegli e lo scacci a calci.

Gargiulo si tira a sedere. Perlomeno lui aveva addosso i pantaloni della tuta. Coliandro ha addosso i jeans, che devono essere scomodissimi per dormire. D'altronde, se Coliandro si fosse tolto i pantaloni, le ultime facoltà mentali di Gargiulo avrebbero potuto abbandonarlo, quindi forse è meglio così.

Coliandro ha l'aria così rilassata mentre dorme. Sembra molto più giovane senza la sua perenne espressione accigliata, fa venire in mente a Gargiulo la prima volta che si sono visti, quando De Zan aveva assegnato l'ispettore allo spaccio alimentari per quella storia del carabiniere arrestato.

Con il cuore in gola, Gargiulo si china e sfiora le labbra di Coliandro con le proprie. Solo un ultimo bacio rubato prima di tornare alla normalità. Coliandro non si muove neanche. È proprio vero che quando dorme non lo svegliano neanche le cannonate.

Poi Gargiulo si costringe ad alzarsi, ad andare in bagno, a preparare la colazione. Inutile rimuginarsi sopra, ripete fra sé e sé. La notte scorsa è stata la più bella della sua vita, quindi è ovvio che nulla di quanto gli succederà d'ora in poi potrà reggere il confronto. Comunque, qualsiasi cosa accada, nulla potrà togliergli il ricordo della bocca di Coliandro sulla sua.

Gargiulo è così distratto dal ricordo della notte precedente che per poco non brucia il caffè, e questa non è giornata da bruciare il caffè. Oggi dev'essere tutto perfetto e, forse, se Gargiulo è molto fortunato, Coliandro non lo prenderà a testate quando si sveglia.

Coliandro sta ancora dormendo quando Gargiulo torna con la tazzina di caffè. Gargiulo si ferma ai piedi del letto e lo guarda dormire ancora per un po', cercando di imprimersi tutte le linee del suo corpo nella memoria.

"Ispettore," chiama. La voce gli esce un po' roca, e Gargiulo tossisce per schiarirsela. "Ispettore, buongiorno."

Coliandro aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza la testa dal cuscino. Si passa una mano sugli occhi appannati. Si guarda intorno.

Gargiulo saprebbe indicare il momento esatto in cui l'ispettore passa dalla confusione del risveglio al ricordarsi con esattezza cosa è successo la sera prima, e vorrebbe essere ovunque tranne che qui. Cerca di non offendersi quando Coliandro solleva un angolo del lenzuolo e sospira di sollievo notando che ha ancora addosso i jeans.

Non è che Gargiulo si fosse mai illuso che l'ispettore avrebbe reagito diversamente.

"Le ho preparato il caffè," dice Gargiulo, aggrappandosi a quella routine nella speranza di rimandare l'inevitabile. Magari l'ispettore vuole un caffè prima di fuggire a gambe levate.

Coliandro lo fissa intensamente ma tende comunque un braccio verso la tazzina. Gargiulo gliela porge, e le sue mani tremano così tanto che per poco non gli rovescia il caffè addosso.

"Gargiu', ma che fai?" Coliandro esclama, afferrando la tazzina e togliendogliela dalle mani. "Sta' attento!"

"Scusi, ispettore," balbetta lui, evitando il suo sguardo.

Coliandro aggrotta la fronte e posa il caffè sul comodino. Prima che Gargiulo abbia il tempo di fuggire, Coliandro si sporge in avanti e gli afferra una mano fra le sue. "Minchia, Gargiu', ma hai le dita gelate!" esclama.

Gargiulo non sa come questo possa essere possibile, dato che si sente avvampare. "Scusi," balbetta, incoerente. "Vuole che alzi il riscaldamento?"

"Ma che dici, il riscaldamento," Coliandro borbotta. "È perché te ne vai in giro con 'sto freddo, invece di stare sotto le coperte. Torna a letto, su."

Gargiulo a questo punto è quasi certo di avere le allucinazioni, ma non ce la fa a ribattere. Tira indietro il piumino e ci si infila sotto, stando attento a restare dalla parte opposta a Coliandro, raggomitolandosi in una palla in modo che non ci sia alcun rischio che i loro corpi si tocchino neanche per sbaglio.

Intanto, Coliandro beve il caffè. Gargiulo lo guarda di sottecchi. Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso alla vista – Coliandro nel suo letto, l'aria ancora mezzo addormentata, con addosso una maglietta sgualcita e con i capelli spettinati.

"Senti, Gargiulo," fa Coliandro, e Gargiulo sobbalza.

"Mi dica, ispettore!"

"Sì, appunto," dice Coliandro, ed esita. Gargiulo trattiene il fiato, temendo quello che potrebbe dire. "Gargiu'… mi fa strano se mi dai del lei."

"Ispettore," gli fa notare Gargiulo, "io le ho sempre dato del lei."

Coliandro sbuffa. "Sì, ma," dice, e non va avanti.

Gargiulo aspetta, con il cuore in gola, e quasi non vuole sperarci. S'inumidisce le labbra, che sono improvvisamente secche, e forse si sta solo immaginando che Coliandro gli stava fissando la bocca. "Ispettore?" chiede a mezza voce.

Adesso gli occhi di Coliandro sono fissi sulla tazzina vuota del caffè. "Ma ieri non mi davi del lei," conclude.

Gargiulo posa il mento sulle ginocchia e stringe le proprie braccia intorno a sé, cercando di non sorridere come un idiota. Perché, sì, è una cosa che è successa davvero, e Coliandro ne sta parlando, non sta facendo finta di niente. Oddio, ne sta parlando a modo suo, girandoci attorno e senza guardare Gargiulo negli occhi, ma comunque.

Più questa storia va avanti, più gli farà male quando l'ispettore deciderà che le cose fra loro stavano meglio prima che si baciassero. O, peggio, quando deciderà che non vuole avere più nulla a che fare con Gargiulo. Dovrebbero fermarsi fintanto che fanno ancora in tempo a salvare la loro amicizia. Però Gargiulo non ce la fa a prendere buone decisioni, non con Coliandro nel suo letto, quindi si limita ad arrossire al pensiero di quello che ha detto la sera prima.

"Allora," dice Gargiulo, cercando di trattenersi dall'affondare la faccia nel piumino, "allora ti do del tu."

Solo con quella semplice frase gli sembra già di osare troppo. Alza gli occhi e non riesce a trattenere il proprio sorriso.

Coliandro sta fissando uno dei poster alle pareti. "Sì, bè," borbotta. "Però solo quando non ci sono altre persone presenti… Altrimenti, sai…"

"Certo," dice Gargiulo subito, perché non si aspettava mica che Coliandro volesse annunciare in pubblico un fidanzamento, anzi. Poi aggiunge, "Come vuoi tu," giusto perché può farlo.

In realtà Gargiulo non ha ben capito come stanno le cose: Coliandro sta dicendo che vuole baciarlo di nuovo in futuro, o che gli sta bene rimanere amici nonostante si siano baciati? Gargiulo non ne ha proprio idea, però sa bene di essere una persona patetica: qualsiasi cosa Coliandro ha deciso, lui se la farà andar bene. Nel frattempo si accontenterà del permesso di dargli del tu, che già non è poco.

C'è solo una cosa che vorrebbe chiarire. Gargiulo esita. "Però, se ti do del tu, non posso mica chiamarti ispettore," gli fa notare.

Coliandro si gira a guardarlo. "Perché no?"

Gargiulo considera la cosa, s'immagina dei possibili dialoghi. "Perché… 'Ispettore, tu…' No, suona troppo strano," conclude, scuotendo la testa.

"E allora come mi vuoi chiamare?"

"Bè…" fa Gargiulo.

"No, non ci pensare neanche," fa Coliandro con una smorfia. "Neanche mia mamma usava il mio nome di battesimo!"

"Vabbè, allora… allora ti chiamo Coliandro," conclude Gargiulo, dato che è l'unica possibilità rimasta.

Coliandro annuisce. "Ma solo quando siamo soli!" insiste.

Per un attimo Gargiulo ha come l'impressione che Coliandro stia per sporgersi e baciarlo di nuovo. Poi Coliandro allunga un braccio e si limita a passargli la tazzina sporca del caffè. Però, dato che Gargiulo è campione mondiale di pateticità, sorride comunque. E per la prima volta s'azzarda a credere che questa cosa con Coliandro potrebbe durare.

\---

Coliandro ci mette un paio d'ore a pentirsi di quello che è successo. Non è che stia molto a rimuginare su quello che è successo, gli fa strano pensare di aver pomiciato con Gargiulo, ma comunque. Fa il tragitto in auto fino al commissariato sorridendo fra sé e sé, saluta tutti i colleghi della Furti e Rapine e non si lamenta neanche quando gli appioppano una pila gigantesca di verbali da inserire nel computer.

Oddio, magari un po' si lamenta, perché è un lavoro di merda e lui dovrebbe stare per strada a fare il poliziotto invece che star qui a smazzarsi 'ste scartoffie, ma si mette comunque alla scrivania con 'sti minchia di verbali.

Il buonumore gli dura fin verso metà mattina quando il computer decide di autodistruggersi, cancellando non solo i dati che Coliandro aveva inserito ma apparentemente tutto quello su cui l'ufficio stava lavorando.

Alzando il dito medio verso i colleghi che già stanno scaricando su di lui la colpa del disastro, Coliandro abbandona l'ufficio e si dirige verso le macchinette. Certo, 'sto caffè non regge per nulla il confronto con quello di Gargiulo, ma meglio che niente.

Nonostante la mattinata poco entusiasmante, Coliandro deve ancora avere l'aria felice, perché la prima cosa che Gambero gli dice quando lo vede è: "Riconosco quell'espressione! Non dirmi che te la sei portata a letto?"

Coliandro molla il bicchierino del caffè, rovesciandoselo addosso. Impreca quando metà del liquido bollente gli cade sulle dita. "Ma che sei scemo?" fa a Gambero. "Guarda che m'hai fatto combinare!"

Gambero si stringe nelle spalle e guarda la Berta. "E che ho fatto?"

"Coliandro, se tu sei imbranato…" gli fa la Berta.

"Come 'che ho fatto', se tu sbuchi così alle spalle delle persone…!"

"Ma se ti sono arrivato da davanti!" fa Gambero. Già sorride, lo stronzo, già pensa a come sfottere. "Ma quanto eri distratto? A chi stavi pensando?" aggiunge, ammiccando.

"Come, a chi!" Coliandro esclama, a voce più alta di quanto strettamente necessario. "Non stavo pensando a nessuno! Oh, Gambero, perché non ti fai i fatti tuoi?!"

Oddio, se n'è reso conto solo ora, che Gambero parlava di una donna. Si riferiva a quella tipa, Zelia, la testimone della rapina. Minchia, che spavento, per un attimo aveva pensato che Gambero stesse parlando di Gargiulo. Sa che è impossibile, lui di sicuro non ha raccontato nulla in giro e Gargiulo non è tipo da spettegolare, ma il momento di panico c'è stato comunque.

Gambero fa un gesto conciliatore. "Guarda che io dicevo così per dire…"

"Ecco," dice Coliandro, cercando inutilmente di strofinare via una macchia dall'orlo della maglietta. "Ecco, è questo il problema qui, che stanno tutti a _dire_!…"

Gambero e la Berta si scambiano uno sguardo carico di significato, e la Berta scrolla le spalle. È sicuro, appena Coliandro se ne va si metteranno a sparlare di lui. Ma tu guarda che ambiente di merda.

"Sì, Bertuccia, parlo anche di te," aggiunge Coliandro, che ormai ha proprio le palle girate. "E se uno è felice bisogna scoprire perché, e se uno è incazzato bisogna scoprire perché… Quello che dovreste scoprire," conclude, guardandolo dall'alto in basso, "è come farvi i cazzi vostri!"

Si gira per andarsene e si trova faccia a faccia con De Zan e la Longhi.

"Coliandro," sospira il commissario.

"A proposito di scoperte, Coliandro," lo interrompe la Longhi, "ha poi scoperto se c'è effettivamente stata una rapina al pet store di via Marconi? Perché io avrei bisogno di sapere se è necessario procedere con le indagini, o se c'è da archiviare il caso…"

Coliandro esita. "Eh… no, dottoressa, no… Cioè, la rapina c'è stata veramente, sto seguendo una pista… Anzi ho pure interrogato un'altra persona…"

"Ah, bene," fa la Longhi. "Quindi ha trovato un testimone che corrobora quanto ci ha detto la commessa del negozio."

"Ecco… non esattamente," fa Coliandro. "È perché era ubriaco, quindi non si ricorda cos'è successo, però…"

La Longhi alza un sopracciglio accuratamente pinzettato e lo gela con lo sguardo. "Coliandro, non mi faccia perdere tempo," dice, secca. "Mi porti qualcosa di concreto entro la fine della settimana, altrimenti sarò costretta a chiudere il dossier per mancanza di prove."

Se ne va a passo di marcia, e De Zan lancia un'ultima occhiataccia a Coliandro per buona misura.

Stronza, pensa Coliandro. Intanto Gambero e la Berta hanno sentito l'aria che tirava e si sono dileguati, ma è una magra consolazione. Ormai ha in testa solo quello: e se i colleghi venissero a sapere di lui e Gargiulo?

Non che sia successo nulla, fra lui e Gargiulo! Si sono solo baciati, e pure con i vestiti addosso. Praticamente non conta. S'era spinto oltre quando faceva le superiori. Non è che nessuno s'è calato i pantaloni e se l'è preso nel culo o chissà cosa.

Però comunque non gli va che i colleghi lo vengano a sapere, solo al pensiero gli viene il voltastomaco

Perlomeno ha il caso della rapina a distrarlo. Coliandro decide di andare a parlare di nuovo col testimone. Potrebbe limitarsi a telefonargli, dato che abita dall'altra parte della città, però andando di persona può starsene alla larga dai colleghi per un paio d'ore. E poi così fa vedere alla Longhi che sta prendendo questo caso sul serio.

In meno di un minuto è già al volante della sua auto e sta impostando il navigatore. Magari può fare la strada lunga, per andare a casa del tale. Star fuori tutto il pomeriggio. Gargiulo è di servizio oggi pomeriggio, e adesso gli sta venendo il terrore che se i colleghi li vedessero insieme, capirebbero tutto.

O peggio: e se la prossima volta che vede Gargiulo non riesce a trattenersi dal baciarlo? Coliandro non è ben sicuro di cosa è successo ieri sera. Perché mai ha baciato Gargiulo? Gli sembrava una buona idea, ieri, solo che _non lo è_ perché ha baciato Gargiulo, ma cosa mai gli era saltato in testa?

Perché Coliandro non è mica frocio! Di questo, ne è assolutamente convinto. A lui piacciono le donne. Ci pensa pure su, nel caso questo sia cambiato negli ultimi giorni. Zelia, per esempio: scopabile. La modella sui poster pubblicitari ai lati della strada: idem. Le due tipe che stanno attraversando la strada in questo momento: come sopra.

Quindi, basta, gli piacciono le donne, caso chiuso. Gargiulo è un'anomalia.

Poi ieri sera era tardi, erano entrambi stanchi, lui s'è confuso perché Gargiulo ci stava… Probabilmente, ora che ci pensa, pomiciare non conta neanche. In pratica loro due s'erano solo baciati, e per baciare serve solo la bocca, no? Non è che, anatomicamente, la bocca di un uomo e la bocca di una donna siano così diverse. Anzi, sono identiche.

Coliandro stringe le mani sul volante al ricordo di Gargiulo avvinghiato contro di lui. Minchia. Ma quello non vuol dir niente, era Gargiulo che faceva cose strane, non vuol mica dire.

Gargiulo… Gargiulo non è scopabile. Questa è l'unica cosa che conta. Anzi, al pensiero di farselo mettere in quel posto, Coliandro inizia a sudare freddo. Tu puoi sparargli, puoi tirargli una bomba, puoi aizzargli contro i cani… pure il prelievo del sangue gli dà meno terrore dell'idea di infilarsi qualcosa su per il culo. Non sono cose naturali, quelle!

Tempo di arrivare a destinazione e Coliandro s'è deciso. Guidare gli schiarisce sempre le idee. Dunque, lui non è frocio. Gargiulo magari sì, però rimane comunque il suo migliore amico, non è che adesso Coliandro si metterà a fare l'omofobo di merda.

Solo, gli sembra meglio evitare di starsene appiccicati, almeno per un po'. Un rapido giro di telefonate gli conferma che sia l'idraulico che il muratore hanno finito i lavori. L'appartamento sarà tutto sottosopra, ma almeno è agibile, e questa è l'unica cosa che conta. Da stasera, Coliandro decide, può tornare a stare a casa propria.

Poi, anche Gargiulo sarà più contento così. Era da troppo che Coliandro si approfittava della sua ospitalità. Sì, è molto meglio così, Coliandro pensa, facendo il numero di Gargiulo. Cerca di prepararsi cosa dire. Cancella la chiamata.

Vabbè, pensa Coliandro, devo andare a parlare con 'sto testimone e ho poco tempo. A Gargiulo sarà meglio mandargli un sms.

\---

Sono giorni che Coliandro non si fa vedere. Non sta alla Furti e Rapine, non sta alle macchinette, men che meno passa a trovare Gargiulo nel suo ufficio. Ci sarebbe quasi da pensare che s'è cacciato di nuovo in qualche guaio, ma in un momento di disperazione Gargiulo ha chiesto alla Buffarini e lei gli ha rivelato che Coliandro ha fatto in modo di cambiare i propri turni.

"Ha voluto fare tutti i turni di notte," gli ha detto la Buffarini, "e altri orari, diciamo, sfigati… così a caso."

Però Gargiulo ha notato subito che non sono turni a caso. Coliandro s'è scelto con cura tutti gli orari in cui Gargiulo non è in servizio, così è proprio impossibile che loro due s'incontrino anche solo di sfuggita.

Sul momento a Gargiulo è venuta voglia di farsi cambiare anche lui gli orari. Di farsi mettere di turno contemporaneamente a Coliandro. E poi, di andare a cercarlo e di costringerlo a parlare faccia a faccia.

Sì, ma tanto cosa cambierebbe? Coliandro sta essendo molto chiaro sul fatto che non vuole vedere Gargiulo, non vuole neanche parlargli. Gargiulo ha provato a chiamarlo, gli ha anche mandato parecchi messaggi, giusto per chiedergli se aveva intenzione di passare a prendersi i vestiti e alcune altre cose che aveva lasciato nel suo appartamento. Coliandro non ha risposto a nessuno di questi messaggi. Magari li cancella pure senza leggerli.

Alla fine Gargiulo s'è rassegnato a lasciar perdere. A questo punto, andare a cercare Coliandro lo renderebbe solo più patetico ancora. Già tutti quanti in questura si stanno rendendo conto che è successo qualcosa fra loro due.

"Ma avete litigato?" gli ha chiesto la Buffarini, che è fin troppo perspicace. "Aveva un'aria strana… È per la storia del calzino?"

"Come il calzino?" Gargiulo ripete, cercando di sviare la conversazione. "Cos'è il calzino?"

"Ma sì, quello che gli era caduto nello scarico, che ha bloccato tutta la tubatura," fa lei, come se fosse una cosa ovvia. "Me lo diceva Gamberini l'altro giorno, non so lui da chi l'abbia saputo… Pensavo che magari aveste litigato perché si è fatto ospitare senza raccontarti la verità sul guasto…"

Gargiulo non la sapeva proprio, questa storia, però neanche gli interessa. Tutto quello che sa è che Coliandro l'ha baciato, che ha dormito abbracciato a lui, che la mattina dopo non sembrava pentito di quel che era successo. Sa anche che poi Coliandro gli ha scritto che tornava a stare nel proprio appartamento, che non s'è più fatto vedere, che ha cambiato i turni in modo da evitarlo.

Tutto il resto a Gargiulo non interessa. Neanche il suo cofanetto di dvd Marvel, appena arrivato, riesce a tirarlo su di morale. Se solo prova a mettersi davanti alla tv per guardare un film gli viene in mente Coliandro che lo bacia sul divano con la colonna sonora del Signore degli Anelli in sottofondo.

Non può neanche dormire, la notte si rigira nel letto illudendosi di sentire ancora il profumo del docciaschiuma di Coliandro, anche se da allora ha cambiato due volte le lenzuola.

Sarebbe stato meglio se non si fossero mai baciati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella prossima puntata: vabbè, si sapeva che Coliandro avrebbe rovinato tutto come al solito. Ma riuscirà ora il nostro eroe a sistemare le cose??


	5. Chapter 5

Gargiulo sta sistemando gli scaffali, quindi dà le spalle alla porta e non si accorge subito di chi è entrato.

"È permesso?" fa Coliandro, e Gargiulo per poco non lascia cadere tutto quello che ha in mano.

Impossibile, pensa, e invece è proprio lui. Solita giacca di pelle, soliti occhiali da sole. L'espressione però non è quella solita da pausa caffè. Coliandro è accigliato, sembra essere a disagio tanto quanto Gargiulo.

Gargiulo spinge lo scatolone che ha in mano sullo scaffale e si aggrappa allo schienale della sedia. Da un lato vorrebbe urlare contro Coliandro, dall'altro vorrebbe gettarglisi al collo, ma se lo si comportasse così non migliorerebbe certo la situazione. "Ispettore, s'accomodi," dice, con il tono più neutrale possibile.

Coliandro annuisce ma non si muove, rimane sulla soglia con una mano su quella trave sporgente, come se avesse bisogno di un appiglio.

"Gargiu', mi serve un favore."

Neanche un _ciao_ o un _come stai_ , pensa Gargiulo. Ma cos'altro si aspettava? Coliandro non vuole sapere come sta lui, non è qui per sentirsi dire che gli manca da morire. È venuto solo perché ha bisogno di qualcosa, punto.

Però, nonostante tutto, l'ispettore è venuto _da lui_ a chiedere aiuto. Le dita di Gargiulo si stringono sullo schienale della sedia con così tanta forza che le sue nocche diventano bianche.

"Mi dica," fa Gargiulo.

Coliandro prende una chiavetta USB dalla tasca della giacca. "Devi guardare cosa c'è qui dentro," dice, e gliela lancia.

Gargiulo riesce per miracolo ad afferrarla al volo senza farsela scivolare fra le dita. "Sì ma… Sarà mica un altro virus?"

"No, no, ma che virus," dice Coliandro, e gli fa segno di darsi una mossa. "È un filmato."

"Oddio, non è…" Gargiulo si blocca e fissa la chiavetta con malcelato orrore. Coliandro lo fissa senza capire. "Non è mica una roba… _porno_?" chiede, mugugnando.

Coliandro sobbalza a quelle parole. "No!" esclama. "Gargiu', cazzo vai a pensare! È per un'indagine!"

"Vabbè ma… cioè… non si sa mai…" Gargiulo balbetta. "Perché non sarebbe la prima volta che mi porta file strani, e se poi mi tocca di nuovo riformattare il computer…"

Quello che non dice, perché non gli riesce di sputar fuori le parole, è che dovesse guardare immagini porno con Coliandro nella stessa stanza potrebbe anche morire di imbarazzo. E l'ispettore è così imbranato con i computer che questa chiavetta potrebbe contenere qualsiasi cosa.

"Ma no," Coliandro ripete, seccato. "Centra con la rapina al negozio di animali."

"Sta ancora seguendo quel caso?" chiede Gargiulo. Non riesce a frenare la curiosità, anche se è ovvio che Coliandro vuole solo guardare il suo video e andarsene il più in fretta possibile.

Coliandro esita. "Eh… Non proprio. Cioè, in realtà no, la Longhi ha chiuso il caso per mancanza di prove. Però io sono sicuro che qui c'è sotto qualcosa, Gargiu'!"

Gargiulo non ne dubita, l'ispettore ha un istinto incredibile per questo genere di cose. Ha anche un istinto incredibile per cacciarsi nei guai, però sembra impertinente raccomandargli di fare attenzione, dato che lui è più anziano.

Invece di rispondere, Gargiulo si limita a scuotere la testa e a infilare la chiavetta nella porta USB. "Vediamo cosa c'è qui dentro," mormora. Poi gli viene in mente una cosa. "Ma scusi, dal computer del suo ufficio non riesce a vederlo, questo filmato?"

"Che ne so, Gargiulo," fa Coliandro. "È una cosa strana, dal mio non riesco a usare quella chiavetta. Forza, dai," aggiunge, facendogli segno di sbrigarsi.

Gargiulo sospira e clicca sul pop-up che è apparso. "Allora… Ecco qui…" mormora. Dal suo computer la chiavetta USB si legge tranquillamente e l'antivirus non gli dà neanche messaggi strani, sembra tutto a posto. Sa il cielo perché a Coliandro non funzionava, chissà cos'avrà installato sul suo computer. Gargiulo clicca sull'icona dell'USB e si mette a navigare fra le cartelle che ci sono dentro.

"Allora?" gli fa Coliandro. Sta ancora mantenendo una distanza di due metri dalla scrivania di Gargiulo, e si vede che è lì che freme all'idea di andare a sbirciare lo schermo del computer da sopra la spalla di Gargiulo, però non osa avvicinarsi. Gargiulo non sa se esserne contento o meno. "L'hai aperto?"

Gargiulo si concentra sullo schermo. "Ecco, un attimo… Ispettore ma guardi che questa chiavetta è piena di file…"

Voleva aggiungere altro, solo che perde il filo del discorso e si mette a fissare lo schermo. Gli sfugge una sorriso.

"E allora, Gargiu', che minchia c'è in 'sta chiavetta?"

"È… sono dei gatti, ispettore."

"Gatti?" ripete Coliandro, in un tono come se Gargiulo fosse andato fuori di testa del tutto.

"Foto di gatti," Gargiulo gli conferma. Un sacco di foto, decine e decine di cartelle tutte piene di album fotografici. Ci sono pure alcune immagini animate che sembrano essere state prese da Facebook o robe simili. Chiunque sia il proprietario della chiavetta, è una persona che ama i gatti.

Finalmente l'ispettore s'avvicina alla scrivania e fissa lo schermo del computer con aria torva. "Ma che minchia è 'sta roba? Che cosa hai aperto?"

"Guardi ispettore che questo è il contenuto della chiavetta che mi ha passato lei!" ribatte Gargiulo, cercando di chiudere le dieci immagini di gatti che ha aperto contemporaneamente. Vabbè, s'è distratto un attimo, ma sono veramente carini! Gargiulo apre l'esplora risorse e muove il mouse attorno al contenuto dell'USB. "È tutto qua dentro…"

"Ma che minchia m'ha dato Zelia?" borbotta Coliandro, sempre fissando il computer da dietro gli occhiali da sole.

"Aveva detto un filmato? Magari è uno di questi," fa Gargiulo, cliccandone uno a caso. Subito gli sfugge una risata, è un video di un gattino nero che si sta rincorrendo la coda. La sua determinazione gli ricorda un po' Coliandro, specialmente quando inciampa, si rialza, e ricomincia subito a correre in cerchio.

"Basta, Gargiu', chiudi 'sta roba," fa Coliandro. Gli volta le spalle con un gesto brusco, borbottando fra sé e sé. "E adesso come faccio a capire qual è quello buono? Mica dobbiamo guardarceli tutti?"

"Ispettore, guardi!" esclama Gargiulo, puntando un dito verso lo schermo.

"Eddai, Gargiulo, ho detto basta con 'sti gatti, sei peggio di Angelica quando ha avuto la fase dei video di animali su YouTube…"

"No, no, guardi queste cartelle," Gargiulo insiste, perché ha appena notato una cosa. "Queste cartelle con dei numeri strani, qui in cima alla pagina, non le sembrano delle date? Dentro ci sono dei filmati che sembrano presi dalle telecamere di sorveglianza."

Finalmente Coliandro si gira, curvandosi sullo schermo e abbassando gli occhiali per vedere meglio. "È vero!" esclama, puntando il dito. "Questa è la data della rapina, e ci sono tutti i giorni prima… Quello stronzo del proprietario ha detto che i file erano stati cancellati per errore!"

Gargiulo non riesce a rispondere. Nella fretta di vedere meglio lo schermo del computer, Coliandro s'è scordato di mantenere la distanza di sicurezza e adesso è vicinissimo. Se solo Gargiulo si girasse ora, potrebbe premere il volto contro il collo di Coliandro. Gargiulo rimane seduto, con la schiena rigida, e non muove un muscolo. Non osa neanche respirare per timore di farlo fuggire a gambe levate.

"Lo sapevo che non ce la stava contando giusta," continua Coliandro,"ma con questo lo incastro! Bravissimo, Gargiu'…"

Coliandro si ferma di botto, con la mano sospesa appena prima di toccare la guancia di Gargiulo. La sua espressione passa da estatica a inorridita mentre si rende conto di quello che stava facendo.

Gargiulo deglutisce e cerca di non prendersela a male, ma è difficile, con Coliandro che ritrae la mano e fa letteralmente un passo indietro.

"Senta, ispettore," dice Gargiulo, piano. Abbassa gli occhi. Aspetta una risposta, una reazione di qualsiasi tipo, ma Coliandro sembra paralizzato e neanche apre bocca. "Senta… noi siamo ancora amici, no?"

Dopo un tempo che pare lunghissimo, Coliandro annuisce. "Certo," dice Coliandro, muovendo la testa su e giù con un movimento quasi spasmodico.

"Io non ho detto niente a nessuno!" sbotta Gargiulo. "Non ho detto assolutamente niente di… di quella sera… glielo giuro! E se lei non vuole, non ne parlerò mai più, anzi farò finta che non sia neanche successo…"

Anche se il pensiero lo distrugge. Lui non vuole far finta di niente, ma solo ad accennarglielo Coliandro è già paonazzo.

"Sì, ecco," Coliandro balbetta. "Ecco, è meglio così, facciamo finta di niente… Anche perché poi non è successo niente…"

Insomma, vorrebbe dirgli Gargiulo, non sembrava proprio _niente_ quando Coliandro lo stringeva fra le braccia e lo baciava come se non ci fosse un domani. Ma le parole non gli escono.

"Sì, e poi, poi non vorrei averti dato l'impressione sbagliata!" continua Coliandro. "Perché io non sono mica frocio!"

"Lo so!" esclama Gargiulo, troppo in fretta. E vorrebbe aggiungere, _però mi hai baciato lo stesso_ , ma non ce la fa. Non ha neanche il coraggio di dargli del tu.

"Bene, perché non volevo che ti venissero strane idee…"

Gargiulo scuote la testa. "Non si preoccupi, ispettore, capisco benissimo la situazione," dice.

È difficile leggere la sua espressione da dietro agli occhiali, però Gargiulo ha anni di pratica. Coliandro sembra rilassarsi marginalmente. "Allora, amici come prima?"

"Certo, ispettore," dice Gargiulo con poco entusiasmo. Che alternative ha? L'ispettore è stato molto chiaro al riguardo, ha intenzione di ignorare tutto quello che è successo fra loro, e se Gargiulo non si adegua rischia di perdere pure la sua amicizia.

"Poi, appunto per quello," Coliandro prosegue, facendo un gesto come per spazzar via qualcosa di scomodo. "Ho pensato che fosse meglio, sai, mantenere le distanze per un po'… già che siamo entrambi occupati con il lavoro…"

Gargiulo si volta a fissare lo schermo del computer pieno di immagini di gatti. "Però poteva almeno rispondere ai messaggi," dice. "Ispettore, ha lasciato una pila di vestiti nel mio appartamento. Mia mamma li ha lavati e stirati, ma quand'è che ha intenzione di venire a riprenderseli?"

Coliandro esita. "Eh… Li ho letti, i tuoi messaggi, ma…"

"Se vuole glieli porto a casa io," sospira Gargiulo. Cos'è, ha paura di essere nuovamente sedotto nell'appartamento di Gargiulo? Come se lui avesse un potere simile. "Va bene se passo uno di queste sere dopo il lavoro?"

"Vabbè, okay, se per te non è disturbo," dice Coliandro.

"Nessun disturbo, ispettore." A questo punto vuole solo liberarsi il più presto possibile di tutti i segni della presenza di Coliandro nel suo appartamento, così magari riuscirà a smetterla di tormentarsi con i ricordi, almeno un poco.

Rimangono entrambi in silenzio per un attimo.

Gargiulo fissa la foto di un gattino nero e pensa, distrattamente, che vorrebbe farsene una copia da usare come sfondo del computer.

Poi Coliandro batte le mani all'improvviso. "Dai, Gargiu'!" esclama, facendolo sobbalzare. "Al lavoro! Vediamo cosa hanno filmato 'ste telecamere di sorveglianza."

\---

Quando suona il campanello, Coliandro tira un sospiro di sollievo. Gli stava venendo il dubbio che Gargiulo non sarebbe venuto, e ha perso il conto di quante volte ha fatto il giro dell'appartamento per sprimacciare i cuscini del divano e controllare di non aver lasciato cartoni vuoti di pizza in giro. Ancora un po' e si metterà a passare l'aspirapolvere ovunque, trasformandosi del tutto in sua sorella.

Però finalmente Gargiulo è arrivato, quindi adesso Coliandro si riprende le sue cose e pace. Coliandro marcia verso la porta, poi cambia idea e fa prima una deviazione in bagno. Giusto per evitare che Gargiulo pensi che Coliandro era lì ad aspettarlo, anche se è vero, però non c'è proprio motivo di farglielo sapere. E poi è solo perché stasera non ha comunque niente da fare.

Si dà un'ultima controllata nello specchio del bagno e va ad aprire a Gargiulo.

"Era ora," gli dice a mo' di benvenuto.

"Buonasera ispettore!" dice Gargiulo. Ha in spalla un gigantesco borsone e tiene in mano un paio di altre borse di carta. "Eh… Scusi, c'era traffico… Le ho portato i suoi vestiti." Esita, tendendo una delle borse verso di lui.

Coliandro si rende conto che gli sta bloccando l'ingresso e si tira da parte. "Entra pure."

Gargiulo urta lo spigolo della porta con quel suo borsone gigantesco e quasi s'incastra, poi c'è un attimo di confusione nell'ingresso quando Coliandro non sa bene quale delle borse prendere. Ma sono tutte piene di cose sue? Lui non si ricorda di aver lasciato così tanti vestiti da Gargiulo.

Alla fine riescono entrambi a manovrare in modo che Gargiulo passa a Coliandro una delle borse. Coliandro ci guarda dentro. In effetti, sì, c'è un paio di scarpe che l'altro giorno non gli riusciva di trovare da nessuna parte. E queste magliette, chi se ricorda quand'è che le aveva portate da Gargiulo? Gli sembra che siano passati dei secoli da allora.

"Dove glielo lascio?" dice Gargiulo, indicando l'enorme borsone.

"Da' qua," gli fa segno Coliandro, e Gargiulo tira un sospiro di sollievo e gli passa la zavorra. Minchia se pesa!

"Ho anche il suo spazzolino, lo shampoo e altre cose da bagno," dice Gargiulo, massaggiandosi una spalla. "Gliele metto via io."

Coliandro annuisce, ancora distratto dal peso del borsone, e non pensa a fermare Gargiulo prima che si allontani. Il bagno è veramente una zona di guerra: c'è ancora un muro non intonacato, con tutti i mattoni e mezza tubatura esposta, e calcinacci ovunque.

Se voleva mantenere la finzione che era tornato a stare nel suo appartamento perché i lavori erano finiti, forse era meglio impedire a Gargiulo di vedere lo stato del bagno. Però ormai è troppo tardi per questo, a meno di non placcare Gargiulo come un giocatore di rugby. Comunque, per evitare eventuali domande imbarazzanti, Coliandro se ne va al piano di sopra a mettere tutto nell'armadio.

Poi chi se ne frega, di quello che pensa Gargiulo!

Alla fine Gargiulo non commenta sullo stato del bagno, anche se quando Coliandro scende di sotto lo trova che si guarda in giro con l'aria triste. Che avrà poi Gargiulo da essere triste, Coliandro non ne ha idea. Mica è lui che deve viverci in 'sta minchia di appartamento disastrato.

Coliandro piega a metà la borsa vuota e gliela rende. "Grazie, Gargiu'."

"Si figuri, ispettore," risponde lui. "Mi pare sia tutto qui, però mi faccia sapere se ho dimenticato qualcosa…"

Coliandro non fa neanche in tempo ad annuire che già Gargiulo si sta voltando per andarsene. Ma che minchia di fretta c'ha? Tanto non è che avrà di meglio da fare stasera che guardarsi uno dei suoi soliti film da nerd. A Coliandro secca un po', lasciarlo andare così.

"Vuoi un caffè?" chiede Coliandro, d'impulso. Oddio, non è proprio orario da caffè, ma che altro potrebbe offrirgli che il frigo è vuoto?

Gargiulo esita un attimo, lancia un'occhiata alla porta. "Sì, grazie, volentieri," dice.

La pausa è stata abbastanza lunga da far dubitare quel _volentieri_ ma Coliandro decide di non commentare e va a mettere la caffettiera sul fornello.

Questa non è certo la loro prima conversazione dopo l'incidente del bacio, però tutte le altre volte erano in questura oppure c'era gente in giro. È la prima volta che sono da soli in privato, è l'occasione perfetta per dimostrare che le cose sono tornate assolutamente normali fra loro due.

Mentre Coliandro fa il caffè, Gargiulo si siede al tavolo. Nessuno dei due parla. Coliandro cerca di pensare a qualche argomento di conversazione ma non gli viene in mente niente a parte il Signore degli Anelli, però Coliandro non ha nessuna intenzione di tirare in ballo proprio quello. Ma di cosa parlavano, loro due, prima di baciarsi? Di cosa parla la gente normale?

"Ho sentito che la Longhi vuole farla testimoniare in un processo," dice Gargiulo.

"Sì, contro quel negoziante che aveva il traffico di animali esotici," Coliandro annuisce. Prende due tazzine e due cucchiaini. "Sarà un'incredibile rottura di coglioni," aggiunge. "Io lo so già, perderò tanto di quel tempo in tribunale…"

Riesce a malapena a nascondere un sorriso. Certo, di per sé dover fare da testimone è una rottura, però significa che in questo caso lui è assolutamente indispensabile. Chissà quanto rode, alla Longhi, doverlo chiamare a deporre. Oddio, è stata costretta a farlo solo perché le altre prove sono andate accidentalmente distrutte, ma comunque.

Gargiulo sorride. "Ma ispettore, è un compito importantissimo!" esclama. "E poi è stato lei ad arrestarlo, si merita di poter seguire l'indagine fino in fondo…"

"Sì vabbè, intanto se va storto qualcosa la Longhi mi sbatterà a dirigere il traffico agli autoscontri…"

Coliandro zucchera il caffè e posa le due tazzine sul tavolo.

Gargiulo le guarda entrambe e rimane con una mano sospesa a mezz'aria. "Qual è il mio?"

"Qual è il mio," Coliandro ripete, sedendosi di fronte a lui. "Gargiu', sono uguali."

"Come," fa Gargiulo. "Ma qual è che lei ha zuccherato? Io il caffè lo prendo senza…"

Coliandro lo fissa di rimando. Se n'è dimenticato, cazzo. "Li ho zuccherati entrambi," dice, stringendosi nelle spalle. "Non è buono, il caffè senza zucchero."

"Veramente a me piace senza zucchero…"

"Gargiu'," dice Coliandro, prendendo una tazzina, "beviti 'sta minchia di caffè."

Gargiulo lo beve.

Di nuovo, cala il silenzio sul tavolo.

Oddio, il caffè di Coliandro non è ai livelli di quello di Gargiulo, però è passabile. Coliandro lo beve lentamente per evitare di scottarsi la lingua. Gargiulo lo beve più in fretta, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla tazzina, e storce il naso quando pensa che Coliandro non lo stia guardando. Vabbè, Gargiu', s'è capito che non ci volevi lo zucchero!

Però, prima che Coliandro si decida a dire qualcosa, Gargiulo finisce il caffè e posa la tazzina, e la sua espressione è tornata neutrale.

"Grazie per il caffè, ispettore," fa Gargiulo. Spinge indietro la sedia e si alza. "Io vado…"

Coliandro ha ancora mezza tazzina di caffè, e quasi se la rovescia addosso mentre cerca di posarla e alzarsi in piedi allo stesso tempo.  
"Come, di già?"

"Sono venuto solo per portarle i suoi vestiti, non voglio disturbare."

"Ma veramente…" fa Coliandro, cercando le parole giuste. "Non è che… disturbare, insomma… cioè per me…"

"Poi ho anche delle cose da fare…"

"Aspe', Gargiulo!"

D'impulso, Coliandro allunga una mano e afferra Gargiulo per un polso.

Gargiulo sobbalza e lo fissa con l'aria di un animale in trappola. "Che c'è, ispettore?"

Che c'è, che c'è… Anche Coliandro vorrebbe saperlo. "C'è che… Insomma, Gargiulo, t'ho detto di darmi del tu. Da quant'è che ci conosciamo ormai?"

"Dieci anni, ispettore," risponde Gargiulo senza neanche pensarci.

"Appunto, e ancora mi dai del lei! Guarda che è strano."

Gargiulo fissa le dita di Coliandro attorno al proprio polso. Coliandro non molla la presa. "A me non sembra strano," mormora. "Insomma, lei è un mio superiore… bè… era un superiore…"

Ecco, rigira pure il coltello nella piaga. Di questo passo fra dieci anni lo promuovono a commissario mentre Coliandro sarà ancora a sbrigare scartoffie in qualche ufficio. "Ma che centra, adesso hanno promosso anche te a ispettore," Coliandro gli fa, sbrigativo. "Poi non è che siamo solo colleghi, siamo anche amici! O no?"

Oddio, lui questa frase voleva buttargliela lì in modo casuale, _siamo amici, no?_

Forse invece gli è uscita un po' troppo disperata. Però Coliandro vuole sul serio una risposta, perché l'altra volta Gargiulo non sembrava entusiasta all'idea di restare amici dopo quello che è successo, e adesso sembra a disagio in sua compagnia e cerca di andarsene al più presto.

Gargiulo stringe le labbra, poi finalmente alza lo sguardo. "È che… Ispettore, a me farebbe strano darle del tu!" sbotta. "Soprattutto se bisogna far finta che _lei sa cosa_ non è mai successo!"

"Ma che… no, ma quello che centra?" Coliandro balbetta, preso in contropiede. Fissa Gargiulo in attesa di una spiegazione. Gargiulo non risponde.

Le dita di Coliandro scivolano più in basso, si intrecciano con quelle di Gargiulo. Coliandro stringe la presa. Improvvisamente gli è venuto il terrore di lasciarlo andare. Già è stato difficile evitare Gargiulo tutti quei giorni… E se adesso è Gargiulo a voler evitare lui per chissà quale motivo? Coliandro non ci vuole neanche pensare.

E ancora Gargiulo non dice nulla.

Eddai, pensa Coliandro, di' qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Gargiulo deglutisce e socchiude le labbra. Coliandro si sporge in avanti ma Gargiulo non parla.

L'ultima volta che erano così vicini è stata quando si sono baciati. Dovrebbe essere un pensiero terrificante, che faccio se Gargiulo mi vuole baciare di nuovo? Invece tutto quello che Coliandro ha in testa è _che faccio se Gargiulo non mi vuole baciare?_

Perché, a questa distanza, Coliandro non riesce a pensare ad altro. Ha cercato in tutti i modi di dimenticarselo ma pomiciare con Gargiulo gli è piaciuto fin troppo. È ancora sicuro di non essere frocio, però vorrebbe comunque baciarlo di nuovo.

Che cazzo vorrà dire? Coliandro non ne ha idea. Si avvicina ancora un poco, finché non è a un soffio di distanza da Gargiulo, e ancora Gargiulo non dice niente. Però neanche si allontana, neanche cerca di liberare la propria mano dalla stretta di Coliandro, e questo è un buon segno, no?

Oddio, non è che Coliandro è del tutto sicuro di quello che sta facendo. Anzi, ad essere sincero: non ha la minima idea di quello che sta facendo. Non riesce a parlare, non riesce neanche a pensarci troppo su.

Chiude la distanza rimanente fra lui e Gargiulo e lo bacia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Però non è colpa mia, è Coliandro che ha la segatura nel cervello e la tira in lungo.
> 
> Nella prossima puntata: riusciranno a chiarirsi? Sarà la volta buona che trombano? Boh... io il capitolo non l'ho ancora scritto.


	6. Chapter 6

Gargiulo sussulta e si irrigidisce, però non sfugge via come Coliandro temeva, né gli tira un cazzotto. Rimane fermo lì, impalato, e si lascia baciare.

Coliandro gli cinge la vita con un braccio e lo tira a sé. Riesce a sentire la tensione in tutto il suo corpo. Gli lancia un'occhiata di sfuggita ma Gargiulo ha gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione indecifrabile.

Non è che Coliandro sta sbagliando qualcosa? Le altre volte, a questo punto, Gargiulo era già avvinghiato a lui. Invece adesso ha le braccia lungo i fianchi, una mano chiusa a pugno, l'altra stretta così forte attorno alle dita di Coliandro che quasi gli blocca la circolazione.

Anche le labbra di Gargiulo sono chiuse, premute strette, e più chiaro di così. Minchia… nervoso, tesissimo, insomma ci sono tutti i segni di un due di picche coi fiocchi. Però Coliandro ci prova comunque, tempesta di baci quelle labbra con crescente disperazione.

Il cuore di Gargiulo sta battendo all'impazzata. Coliandro muove la mano su e giù lungo la schiena di Gargiulo in un gesto che spera sia rassicurante. Per un attimo, funziona. Gargiulo esala e Coliandro sente il momento in cui un po' di quella sua tensione lo abbandona. Coliandro sfiora le sue labbra con la propria lingua e sente il sapore del caffè.

Gargiulo posa le mani sulle spalle di Coliandro. _Finalmente_ , pensa Coliandro, e adesso non sa più se è lui o Gargiulo a tremare per il nervoso, tanto il cuore gli sta battendo forte.

Poi però Gargiulo lo spinge via, non bruscamente, ma con abbastanza forza che Coliandro fa un passo all'indietro e barcolla. Rimangono lì a fissarsi per un attimo. Coliandro ha la bocca mezza aperta e sta respirando forte, Gargiulo sembra sull'orlo del panico.

"Gargiu'," mormora Coliandro, senza sapere bene cosa dire.

"Non ce la faccio!" esclama Gargiulo. "Ispettore, io così non ce la faccio!"

Coliandro vorrebbe stringerlo di nuovo a sé, ma le braccia di Gargiulo sono ancora sulle sue spalle e lo tengono a distanza. Si inumidisce le labbra. "Gargiu'," prova di nuovo a dire. "Senti, se tu non vuoi," Coliandro fa un gesto che include entrambi loro due, "io capisco…"

Gargiulo fa un mezzo sorriso e scuote la testa. "Non è quello," dice, e la voce gli esce quasi in un singhiozzo.

"No, perché…" Coliandro borbotta. Non è molto lusinghiero per lui, Gargiulo l'ha letteralmente spinto via, ma che ci può fare? Se Gargiulo non ci sta, allora non ci sta. "Insomma, si vede che… ecco…"

"Ispettore," dice Gargiulo con voce strozzata. "Non è che io non vorrei baciarla. Anzi."

Vabbè, a lui non sembrava proprio. Coliandro lo fissa e stringe le labbra. Gargiulo finalmente abbassa le braccia e fra di loro rimane solo quel mezzo metro di imbarazzo. "Guarda che puoi dire la verità, non me la prendo mica," dice Coliandro, che comunque se l'è già presa. "Poi se tu non vuoi," aggiunge, facendo di nuovo quel gesto. "Basta, fine della storia." Coliandro esita. E adesso come cazzo fa a giustificare il fatto che l'ha baciato? "Comunque… era solo per…"

Gargiulo stringe i pugni e prende fiato. Evita lo sguardo di Coliandro, fissando il muro dietro di lui. "Ispettore, ma è questa la verità…! Io… Io non voglio che lei finisca per evitarmi di nuovo." Deglutisce. "Se continuiamo così ho paura che finirò per perdere la sua amicizia… e… tutto tranne quello."

Ha l'aria così abbattuta, con lo sguardo basso e la testa china, e Coliandro si sente immediatamente una merda. Allora davvero il problema non era il bacio? "Dai, Gargiu'," mormora. "Abbiamo già chiarito."

"Veramente, ispettore," gli fa Gargiulo a mezza voce, "non abbiamo chiarito niente. Anzi, lei mi aveva detto l'altro giorno di non fraintendere perché non era successo niente, solo che ora…" e gesticola anche lui fra loro due. "Ora è successo di nuovo. Io cosa dovrei pensare? Me lo dica lei!"

"Quello… Ho fatto una cazzata, Gargiu', mi dispiace." Gargiulo sussulta a Coliandro s'affretta a precisare. "No, cioè, non intendo…" e di nuovo questo gesto, ma proprio non gli viene di dire ad alta voce che si sono baciati. "Cioè… quello… se a te non dà fastidio… perché, insomma, a me non è che quello è dispiaciuto… ecco…"

Gargiulo lo fissa ammutolito e scuote la testa. Oddio, adesso sta pure arrossendo, e Coliandro ha problemi a respirare.

"Però, ecco," Coliandro continua. "Non avrei dovuto sparire a quel modo. Sono stato uno stupido." Non sa neanche perché gli sta raccontando tutto questo. Gargiulo è l'unico a fidarsi sempre ciecamente di lui, perché pensa che Coliandro sia anche meglio dei poliziotti dei film, e adesso Coliandro vuole rovinare tutto raccontandogli esattamente quanto stupido è stato. Ma non gli riesce di star zitto. "È che… mi è preso il panico all'idea che si venisse a sapere in giro…"

"Ispettore, le giuro che io non avrei mai…!"

"Lo so!" esclama Coliandro, tendendo una mano verso di lui. "Te l'ho detto, è stata una cazzata… e poi… e poi mi sei mancato…"

Coliandro ammutolisce. Ecco, se adesso Gargiulo vuole andarsene, la figura di merda è completa. Gargiulo sposta il peso da una gamba all'altra, però rimane.

Le labbra di Gargiulo si sollevano in un sorriso quasi impercettibile. "Davvero le sono mancato?" chiede, fissando Coliandro con gli occhi sgranati.

Coliandro annuisce una volta, brusco. Eddai, Gargiu', non c'è bisogno di farglielo ripetere di nuovo, una volta basta e avanza.

"E se… se dovesse di nuovo succedere… _qualcosa_ ," mormora Gargiulo. "Lei… fuggirà di nuovo?"

"Fuggire, oddio," fa Coliandro, cercando di buttarla sul ridere. "Così mi fai sembrare un latitante." Gargiulo però non sembra dell'umore giusto per far battute, si limita a fissarlo e aspetta una risposta. "Mado', ho capito," Coliandro sospira. "Dai, Gargiu', ti prometto che… se dovesse succedere qualcos'altro… non capiterà più questa cosa di evitarti."

Però Gargiulo non sembra ancora convinto. Fa per alzare un braccio, poi lo abbassa di nuovo. "Promette davvero?"

"Croce sul cuore," fa Coliandro. "Contento?"

Gargiulo annuisce. "Ispettore, posso farle un'altra domanda?" Minchia, questo è peggio del Tenente Colombo. "Ma… succederà qualcos'altro? Perché lei l'altro giorno aveva detto…"

Adesso è proprio rosso come un peperone. Coliandro vorrebbe semplicemente passare ai fatti e baciarlo di nuovo, però non è che la postura di Gargiulo sia molto invitante. Se ci prova adesso, finisce che si becca un altro due di picche.

Ma perché deve fare tutte queste domande a cui Coliandro neanche sa come rispondere? L'altro giorno Coliandro aveva in mente tanti buoni motivi per non baciare Gargiulo, a cominciare dal fatto che Gargiulo è un uomo e Coliandro non è frocio… Oddio, in realtà è un motivo solo. Però è un ottimo motivo, e se Coliandro sta troppo a pensarci su gli viene il panico.

"No, ma lascia stare quello che ho detto," dice Coliandro. "Era una cosa… così!" esclama, gesticolando come per togliersi dai piedi tutta quell'altra conversazione. Poi lui neanche si ricorda cos'aveva detto a Gargiulo, tanto era preoccupato che sarebbero finiti di nuovo a baciarsi. "È perché io pensavo che tu non volessi, e quindi…"

Gargiulo sbuffa. È un suono a metà fra una risata e un singhiozzo. "Ispettore, io…" inizia a dire, poi si blocca. Esita. "Io… bè… pensavo che _lei_ non volesse…"

Coliandro non lo sa neanche lui che cosa vuole. Però, quando Gargiulo fa mezzo passo in avanti, gli viene naturale posargli una mano sul fianco. Gargiulo si sporge verso di lui e Coliandro fa scivolare le dita sotto all'orlo della sua maglietta e lungo il suo fianco.

Con un tremito, Gargiulo s'aggrappa a Coliandro e stringe i pugni nella stoffa della sua camicia. Minchia, ma come fa Coliandro a pensare con Gargiulo che lo guarda con quegli occhi? Ha uno sguardo così intenso da togliergli il fiato. La mano di Coliandro scorre lungo la schiena di Gargiulo attirandolo a sé.

Gargiulo si ferma a millimetri dalle labbra di Coliandro, e Coliandro potrebbe morire di frustrazione. "Ispettore, è sicuro?" chiede Gargiulo. "Non è che poi cambia idea e se ne pentirà? Perché io…"

"Minchia, Gargiu'," dice Coliandro, interrompendolo prima che possa ricominciare. Tanto lui sta già pentendosi di tutto quello che sta succedendo ma non riesce comunque a fermarsi. "Te l'ho già promesso, no? Non cambia nulla, rimaniamo amici…" Intanto le sue dita tracciano dei cerchiolini sulla pelle di Gargiulo. "Però devi fare una cosa per me."

"Qualsiasi cosa, ispettore," dice Gargiulo con voce strozzata, premendosi contro di lui.

Il cuore di Coliandro manca un colpo. Non crede che Gargiulo stia cercando di sedurlo, ha l'aria troppo innocente. Però una frase del genere, detta con quel tono, mentre è fra le sue braccia… "Dammi del tu, quando siamo soli," Coliandro riesce appena a mormorare.

"Va bene," mormora Gargiulo di rimando.

Coliandro quasi non lo sente. Tutto il sangue gli ha abbandonato il cervello, vuole Gargiulo così tanto che il desiderio è come un dolore fisico, una fitta al cuore. È una cosa che non ha senso, Coliandro non è mica frocio, però non ha tempo per pensarci sopra perché Gargiulo inclina la testa in avanti e lo bacia.

È tutta un'altra cosa, così, con Gargiulo che preme la lingua contro le labbra di Coliandro, insistente. Coliandro socchiude la bocca e lo bacia di rimando, sentendo il sapore amarognolo del caffè sulla sua lingua. Mentre Gargiulo si scioglie contro di lui, stringe le braccia attorno al suo corpo e fa scivolare le mani sotto alla sua maglietta. La pelle di Gargiulo è bollente, l'interno della sua bocca è una fornace.

Senza interrompere il bacio, Coliandro infila una gamba fra le cosce di Gargiulo e preme leggermente, quasi esitando. Gargiulo sussulta, geme contro la sua bocca e con un movimento istintivo spinge il proprio bacino contro il suo. Adesso Coliandro non ha più dubbi su cosa voglia Gargiulo, e anche i dubbi su quello che vuole lui stanno svanendo rapidamente. Sente la propria erezione che inizia a sfregare insistentemente contro il cavallo dei jeans, e Gargiulo non ha detto niente ma se ne sarà di sicuro accorto.

Poi Gargiulo mormora il suo nome contro le sue labbra e a quel punto ogni tentativo di resistenza è inutile. In fondo è stato più difficile passare dal non voler baciare Gargiulo al volerlo baciare: il salto dal volerlo baciare al volerselo proprio fare è immediato. Anzi, a questo punto, con Gargiulo che gli si avvinghia addosso e si struscia contro di lui, sembra l'unica conclusione possibile.

Quando si separano per prendere fiato, Coliandro lancia un'occhiata verso il soppalco. Gargiulo segue il suo sguardo e, quando si rende conto di quello che sta guardando, la sua bocca forma una 'o' di sorpresa. S'inumidisce le labbra.

Coliandro lo bacia di nuovo, perché può e perché lo vogliono entrambi. Un po' lo bacia anche per impedirgli di parlare, perché se Gargiulo si mette a fargli domande ora lui non potrebbe farcela a rispondere, riesce a malapena a pensare.

Neanche lui sa bene cosa minchia sta facendo. Baciare Gargiulo è un conto, quello lo può giustificare come una decisione impulsiva, un errore momentaneo. Oddio, a questo punto si tratta di un errore ripetuto, ma comunque è una cosa che col tempo Coliandro potrebbe riuscire a dimenticare, anche se non ne è molto sicuro. Però, se si porta Gargiulo a letto, Coliandro è sicuro che non se lo scorderà mai finché vive. Anche solamente il pensiero lo manda nel panico più totale.

Barcollano verso la scala a piccoli passi perché Coliandro non vuole separarsi da Gargiulo neanche per un istante. Inciampano l'uno contro l'altro. A Coliandro sfugge un'esclamazione di dolore quando la sua schiena urta contro lo spigolo del corrimano ma non ha neanche il tempo di lamentarsi perché la bocca di Gargiulo è di nuovo sulla sua.

Gargiulo posa una mano sulla nuca di Coliandro e affonda le dita nei suoi capelli, e Coliandro mormora approvazione contro le sue labbra. Lui vorrebbe dire a Gargiulo di non esitare, di non tirarsi indietro per paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, vorrebbe le sue mani ovunque sul proprio corpo. Però non ce la fa a parlare, gli manca il respiro. Tutto quello che riesce a fare è premersi insistentemente contro quelle labbra morbide.

Quando raggiungono il primo scalino Coliandro ci inciampa contro senza vederlo, scivola contro Gargiulo e si aggrappa a lui. Gargiulo lo sostiene per un braccio prima che cada rovinosamente e lo aiuta a recuperare l'equilibrio. Coliandro deglutisce e fa una smorfia imbarazzata che cerca di trasformare in un sorriso. Minchia, che figura! Ma perché dev'essere così goffo proprio adesso?

Per fortuna Gargiulo non sta ridendo di lui. Anzi, Gargiulo lo sta fissando con quell'aria intensa di prima, solo che adesso è anche peggio perché ha il volto accaldato e ansima piano, e altro che fitta al cuore, quello a Coliandro va dritto al basso ventre.

È quasi abbastanza da convincere Coliandro a rinunciare al letto, lui è già così eccitato che gli manca pochissimo per venire qui in piedi vicino alla scala. Non fa in tempo ad avere quel pensiero che se ne vergogna tantissimo. No, non si può, pensa, _non così_. Intreccia le proprie dita con quelle di Gargiulo e lo tira verso i gradini.

Se deve fare 'sta cazzata, se proprio deve fare il frocio, almeno sarà in un letto. Ma poi te pare che potrebbe farsi Gargiulo in questa maniera, in piedi contro il muro, manco fosse una delle prostitute che stanno sullo stradone? Già a Coliandro stanno venendo un po' di sensi di colpa perché Gargiulo ha l'aria così pura e innocente che solo a vederlo così, ansimante, con le labbra arrossate e gli occhi socchiusi, gli sembra di averlo in qualche modo corrotto. Il minimo che può fare è aspettare finché sono a letto prima di perdere del tutto il controllo.

Fare le scale a quel modo, con Gargiulo mezzo avvinghiato a lui e la propria erezione che preme dolorosamente contro la stoffa dei jeans, è un esercizio in frustrazione. Coliandro soffoca un mugolio contro le labbra di Gargiulo e inciampa sugli ultimi gradini per la fretta.

Lo spazio sul soppalco è poco. Cadono entrambi sul letto in un groviglio di gambe e braccia, con Gargiulo mezzo sopra a Coliandro che quasi lo schiaccia con il suo peso. Però Coliandro non ha neanche voglia di lamentarsi perché adesso che non deve più preoccuparsi di stupidaggini come riuscire a rimanere verticale in piedi senza inciampare, può concentrarsi sulle cose veramente importanti, come la sensazione del corpo di Gargiulo premuto contro di lui.

Gargiulo gira la testa e lancia un'occhiata intorno. In effetti lui di sopra non c'è mai stato – c'è ben poco qui, perciò non è che Coliandro ha l'abitudine di portarci ospiti, a meno che non siano donne con cui vuole andare a letto. Il pensiero gli causa un flash di panico e Coliandro bacia di nuovo la bocca di Gargiulo, mordicchia il suo labbro inferiore, così può far finta che il battito frenetico del suo cuore sia causato da Gargiulo che si inarca sopra di lui. Bè insomma, è causato anche da quello.

Il punto è che si è portato a letto Gargiulo e _lo vuole_. Vuole far sesso con lui. Disperatamente, vista l'insistenza della propria erezione contro la cerniera dei jeans. Solo che non ha la minima idea di cosa fare.

Coliandro si sente di nuovo come un ragazzino inesperto, non sa bene cosa dire o dove mettere le mani, cerca di ricordarsi tutto quello che ha mai sentito sul sesso fra due uomini. Tolte le battutine, non c'è molto che possa aiutarlo.

L'unica cosa che gli viene in mente è che in tutto questo bisognerà per forza coinvolgere delle erezioni, e lui non ci aveva pensato. Cioè insomma. Alla propria erezione ci aveva pensato eccome, è impossibile da ignorare quando è lì che preme contro il fianco di Gargiulo a ogni mossa che fa. Ma il fatto che ci sarà anche l'erezione di qualcun'altro, minchia…

Coliandro alza la testa dal materasso e dà uno sguardo al davanti dei jeans di Gargiulo. Deglutisce rumorosamente. Vabbè, non è che sia una sorpresa, già ne aveva avuto il sentore mentre si strusciavano contro, però vedere quel rigonfiamento nei suoi jeans con i propri occhi gli fa un certo effetto.

Quando Gargiulo si rende conto di dove sta guardando Coliandro, avvampa e nasconde il volto nel suo petto. Una pessima mossa perché ora sono appiccicati l'uno sull'altro e i loro bacini sono perfettamente allineati. Se appena solo respira, Coliandro s'immagina di sentire la propria erezione che palpita contro quella di Gargiulo.

Gargiulo soffoca un gemito contro la spalla di Coliandro, e Coliandro sente il suo fiato caldo e umido attraverso la stoffa della camicia. Il battito del proprio cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, in sincrono con il battito del cuore di Gargiulo contro di lui.

Con un respiro profondo, Coliandro si solleva su un gomito. Spinge Gargiulo contro il materasso, capovolgendo le loro posizioni, e si inginocchia fra le sue gambe. Ora è lui a intrappolare Gargiulo sotto di lui contro le lenzuola stropicciate.

Le labbra di Gargiulo sono lucide e arrossate per i tanti baci. Coliandro traccia il suo labbro inferiore con il pollice, il contorno della sua mascella, fa scivolare la mano lungo la sua clavicola e sul suo petto. Gargiulo trema contro di lui.

Quando le dita di Coliandro sfiorano appena un capezzolo sotto la stoffa della maglietta, Gargiulo emette un'esclamazione strozzata e inarca la schiena. Chi si aspettava che Gargiulo fosse così sensibile, basta un tocco per farlo contorcere in spasmi involontari. Coliandro potrebbe perdersi a catalogare tutti i modi diversi in cui riesce a farlo gemere.

Lo fissa per un lungo istante, facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutte le linee del suo corpo, prima di decidersi finalmente ad afferrare l'orlo della sua maglietta di Star Trek. Gliela sfila lentamente, mentre Gargiulo si irrigidisce contro di lui.

Coliandro riesce a malapena a distogliere gli occhi. A lui gli uomini a petto nudo non hanno mai fatto nessun effetto, però riesce comunque ad apprezzare la corporatura slanciata di Gargiulo, le spalle sorprendentemente muscolose, i pettorali ben definiti, la linea di peluria scura che sparisce verso il basso sotto all'orlo dei jeans.

Sotto lo sguardo di Coliandro, Gargiulo stringe le mani a pugno contro le lenzuola. Minchia, se ha l'aria nervosa, anche più di Coliandro stesso. Gargiulo lo guarda dal basso all'alto attraverso le ciglia, con la bocca socchiusa, mentre il suo petto si alza e si abbassa freneticamente.

Prendendo tempo per calmare i battiti frenetici del proprio cuore, Coliandro si sbottona la camicia con gesti lenti, un bottone dopo l'altro. Gargiulo segue i suoi movimenti con gli occhi, ansima piano e cerca invano di controllare il proprio respiro.

Coliandro getta da parte prima la camicia, poi la canottiera. Si china su Gargiulo e lo prende fra le braccia, e Gargiulo trema contro di lui. "Tutto bene?" chiede Coliandro con voce roca. Fa scorrere le dita su e giù lungo i muscoli tesi della sua schiena.

Gargiulo stringe le braccia attorno al collo di Coliandro e nasconde il volto contro l'incavo della sua spalla. La sua barba sfrega contro la pelle accaldata di Coliandro. "Non so cosa fare," mormora con voce soffocata, tanto che Coliandro lo sente a malapena. "Devi dirmi tu cosa fare…"

"Ssh," lo zittisce Coliandro, posando un bacio sulla sua tempia. "Non ti preoccupare, non essere nervoso," mormora contro la guancia di Gargiulo. "Ci penso io a prendermi cura di te."

Quando finalmente rialza lo sguardo, Gargiulo ha il volto scarlatto. Annuisce, e il rossore si estende dalla punta delle orecchie al collo fin quasi al petto. Coliandro lo abbraccia ancora più stretto, preme un bacio un po' disperato contro la sua bocca. La sua lingua si infila fra le labbra di Gargiulo, insistente, e Gargiulo ansima contro di lui mentre i loro respiri si mescolano.

È Coliandro a interrompere per primo il bacio. Poggia la fronte contro quella di Gargiulo e fa un respiro profondo, risistemandosi meglio fra le sue gambe, poi fa scivolare lo sguardo lungo i loro corpi. Le sue mani scorrono sui i fianchi di Gargiulo: li sfiora appena, ma comunque i muscoli di Gargiulo si contraggono sotto al suo tocco.

"Non essere nervoso," ripete Coliandro a mezza voce. Un po' a Gargiulo e un po' a sé stesso. Esita appena quando raggiunge l'orlo dei jeans di Gargiulo, ma le sue mani sono ferme mentre slaccia la fibbia e sfila la cintura dai passanti. Apre il bottone dei jeans. Coliandro tiene gli occhi fissi sul collo di Gargiulo, non gli riesce di guardarlo in viso ora, ma non può comunque evitare di notare come il suo pomo d'adamo si muova su e giù con ogni respiro tremante.

Coliandro abbassa la zip della cerniera e rabbrividisce quando le sue nocche sfiorano il rigonfiamento davanti ai jeans. Questo è niente al confronto della reazione di Gargiulo, che emette un gemito acuto e solleva un braccio per coprirsi il volto. Coliandro finisce di aprire la cerniera e fa scivolare i jeans lungo le gambe di Gargiulo.

Gargiulo indossa le mutande dell'Uomo Ragno. Coliandro lo prenderebbe in giro per questo, se fossero in una situazione normale, ma al momento Gargiulo potrebbe anche avere addosso delle mutande rosa di pizzo e a lui non gliene fregherebbe niente. Ha occhi solamente per la chiazza scura sta già bagnando il davanti di quella stoffa rossa e blu, e per l'erezione che si delinea lì sotto.

Vabbè, adesso un po' le mani di Coliandro stanno tremando mentre sfila scarpe e calze a Gargiulo. Gli toglie i jeans e li lascia cadere sul pavimento. Quando finalmente Coliandro solleva gli occhi, Gargiulo ha nascosto il volto dietro a un braccio. Tutto quello che riesce a vedere è la sua bocca che si contrae in una smorfia quando cerca di trattenere le esclamazioni di piacere.

Prendendo un lungo respiro, Coliandro posa una mano sull'erezione di Gargiulo. Deglutisce quando la sente pulsare calda e insistente contro il proprio palmo. Preme appena e Gargiulo non riesce più a trattenersi: i muscoli dell'avambraccio si contraggono e i suoi denti affondano contro il labbro inferiore per soffocare i gemiti che gli sfuggono.

Coliandro muove le dita, sfiora appena la stoffa bagnata delle mutande, e Gargiulo si preme contro di lui con un mugolio inconsulto, mormorando il suo nome. Con la mano libera Coliandro afferra le dita strette a pugno di Gargiulo, lo costringe ad alzare il braccio che gli copre il viso.

Gli occhi di Gargiulo incontrano i suoi e Coliandro si lascia sfuggire un'esclamazione soffocata. Gargiulo ha l'aria completamente andata, lo sguardo un po' perso nel vuoto mentre muove le anche contro quelle di Coliandro in una ricerca istintiva di contatto. Coliandro intreccia le dita fra quelle rigide di Gargiulo e lo preme contro il materasso mentre infila l'altra mano sotto all'elastico e attorno alla sua lunghezza.

Gargiulo annaspa e si morde il labbro. Coliandro vuole sentire la sua voce, vorrebbe sentirlo gridare, per fortuna il suo appartamento ha i muri spessi. Non che si fermerebbe altrimenti, fanculo i vicini.

Il braccio di Coliandro non riesce più a sorreggere il suo peso. Scivola sul fianco accanto a Gargiulo, che si rannicchia contro di lui e getta le braccia attorno al suo collo. Coliandro intreccia una gamba con quelle di Gargiulo, si struscia contro di lui in una disperata ricerca di frizione per alleviare il bisogno che sente nel basso ventre.

Separarsi da Gargiulo anche solo per pochi istanti gli costa uno sforzo incredibile, ma i suoi jeans sono così stretti che lo stanno uccidendo. Se li spinge giù per le gambe in fretta, troppo in fretta, quasi si fa male quando la stoffa ruvida sfrega contro il proprio membro. Jeans e mutande gli si ingarbugliano attorno alle caviglie e lui impreca, deve perdere tempo prezioso per togliersi i vestiti rimanenti, ed è abbastanza sicuro che almeno una scarpa è caduta giù dal soppalco.

Però non gli importa nulla di tutto ciò perché, quando si stringe nuovamente contro Gargiulo, non c'è più nulla a separarli tranne le mutande di Gargiulo. Coliandro si lascia sfuggire un mugolio di piacere al contatto fra i loro corpi accaldati. Gargiulo lo cinge con le braccia e ondeggia contro di lui, e ognuno dei suoi gesti esitanti provoca a Coliandro una scossa bollente nei punti dove si toccano.

Coliandro posa entrambe le mani sul sedere sodo di Gargiulo e preme la propria erezione contro quella dell'altro. Infila i pollici nell'elastico e abbassa lentamente le sue mutande dell'Uomo Ragno lungo le sue gambe. "Gargiu'," mormora con voce roca, mentre Gargiulo chiude gli occhi ed esala contro di lui.

È troppo bello, Gargiulo, disteso così nel suo letto con il collo inarcato all'indietro e le labbra socchiuse. È troppo bello con il petto che gli si alza e si abbassa ritmicamente e le spalle che tremano nel tentativo di non perdere il controllo, con i segni rossi delle dita di Coliandro sulla pelle pallida.

Coliandro non riesce a trattenersi, i suoi occhi scorrono verso il basso. L'erezione di Gargiulo è scarlatta e alcune gocce di sperma imperlano la punta. Coliandro le raccoglie con il pollice e le usa come lubrificante, prendendo in mano entrambi. Vorrebbe mantenere un ritmo lento, far durare questo momento il più a lungo possibile, ma è difficile non venire all'istante quando Gargiulo stringe ciecamente le dita nei suoi capelli e mormora il suo nome come una preghiera.

"Gargiulo," mormora Coliandro di nuovo, mentre i movimenti della sua mano, su e giù, si fanno sempre più convulsi. "Gargiu', ehi, guardami, lasciati guardare negli occhi…"

Gargiulo solleva appena le palpebre e incrocia il suo sguardo. Non c'è alcun preavviso: Gargiulo sussulta fra le sue braccia e viene, bagnando la mano di Coliandro e i loro addomi. Coliandro spreme il suo orgasmo fino all'ultima goccia, finché Gargiulo non smette di tremare e si abbandona languidamente contro di lui.

Coliandro è così vicino, ormai, e adesso non deve più trattenersi, può muovere la mano a un ritmo più rapido, scoordinato e quasi brutale. Mormora frasi senza senso contro la bocca di Gargiulo. Ancora mezzo intontito dal proprio orgasmo, Gargiulo posa le dita su quelle di Coliandro, sulla sua erezione, e basta quello per spingere Coliandro oltre il limite.

La violenza dell'orgasmo prende Coliandro di sorpresa e lo svuota completamente. Si lascia andare contro Gargiulo, accecato da lampi bianchi davanti agli occhi, con un rumore sordo in sottofondo che si rende conto poi era il battito del suo cuore.

Quando finalmente apre gli occhi, Gargiulo è rannicchiato contro di lui, una guancia sulla sua spalla. Sembra addormentato. È bello anche così, con l'espressione serena, e questo è il pensiero più frocio che Coliandro abbia mai avuto in tutta la sua vita, ma si sente così incredibilmente appagato che al momento non gliene frega proprio niente. Gira la testa e posa un bacio sulla tempia di Gargiulo.

Gargiulo sbatte le palpebre e lo guarda attraverso le ciglia. L'espressione da beatitudine post-sesso c'è ancora, però adesso Coliandro nota anche una piccola ruga sulla sua fronte, qualche piccola preoccupazione.

"Ehi," mormora Coliandro. La sua voce raspa contro la gola. Con le dita traccia dei piccoli cerchi sulla pelle umida di sudore di Gargiulo. "È tutto a posto?"

Gargiulo annuisce lentamente. Si inumidisce le labbra. "Sì," dice a mezza voce, e le sue guance sono già accaldate ma Coliandro s'immagina che ora stia arrossendo ancora di più. Non dovrebbe essere così attraente, eppure lo è. "Senti, Coliandro…"

Non è ancora abituato a sentire il proprio nome sulle sue labbra, soprattutto non con quel tono di voce languido. Coliandro mormora qualcosa. Prima o poi, pensa, dovranno alzarsi e ripulirsi dallo schifo che si sta congelando sulla loro pelle, fare una doccia, magari anche cambiare le lenzuola. Però non adesso. Vuole restare ancora un po' così, con il calore di Gargiulo fra le braccia.

"Senti," dice Gargiulo. Abbassa lo sguardo ed esita. "Tu… ricordati che… hai promesso che…"

Coliandro gli prende il viso fra le mani, lo tiene fermo contro di sé mentre lo bacia con tutta la calma che prima non avevano. Accarezza la lingua di Gargiulo con la propria, la succhia leggermente. Gargiulo ansima piano e ogni traccia di nervosismo sparisce mentre si scioglie contro Coliandro.

Minchia, ancora sta a parlare di quello? Coliandro ci ha pensato, ma anche volendo non gli riuscirebbe di stare alla larga da Gargiulo. Non è più possibile. Dopo aver scoperto che suoni emette Gargiulo durante l'orgasmo, tutto quello che vuole è sentirglieli ripetere ancora e ancora. Adesso che l'ha visto nudo nel proprio letto, Coliandro dubita di riuscire ad addormentarsi la notte senza pensare a lui.

Se fosse possibile starebbe già passando al secondo round, ma fisicamente non ce la fa, quindi si limita a baciarlo con tutto il fiato che ha. "Sta' tranquillo," mormora contro le labbra di Gargiulo fra un bacio e l'altro. "Tranquillo, piccolo, non vado da nessuna parte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di cuore alla mia tlist che si becca tutti i miei deliri creativi, inclusa la richiesta di link porno e il brainstorming sulle mutande di Gargiulo.
> 
> Nella prossima puntata: ...Eccerto, pensavate mica che fosse tutto finito dopo che trombano? Nah. Prossima volta, vita di coppia di due disagiati che non si rendono ancora conto di essere diventati una coppia.


	7. Chapter 7

Anche stamattina Gargiulo non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Sono giorni che ha la testa fra le nuvole, da quando lui e Coliandro hanno fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Fa ancora fatica a crederci: ha fatto l'amore _con Coliandro_. È una cosa su cui ha fantasticato tantissimo, senza mai sperare che potesse diventare realtà, e ora che è successo davvero si sente l'uomo più felice del pianeta. Se fosse anche stata una volta sola, sarebbe stata comunque una cosa bellissima, ma il fatto che continui a succedere ha dell'incredibile.

Nonostante le promesse di Coliandro, Gargiulo all'inizio non si fidava del tutto: c'era sempre l'angoscia che, nonostante le buone intenzioni, l'ispettore avrebbe finito per farsi prendere dal panico all'idea di stare con un altro uomo. Invece sono finiti a letto di nuovo, e poi ancora, e ogni volta Gargiulo perde un poco di quella sua preoccupazione.

La realtà è infinitamente migliore di qualsiasi cosa Gargiulo potesse immaginare. Sotto le lenzuola, Coliandro rivela tutto il suo lato tenero, è un amante al tempo stesso premuroso e travolgente. Solo a pensarci Gargiulo non riesce a trattenere un sorriso enorme e nasconde il viso fra le braccia per l'imbarazzo. Per fortuna che è da solo in ufficio, altrimenti i colleghi penserebbero che è andato fuori di testa.

Gargiulo lancia un'occhiata all'orologio del computer. Sono quasi le undici. Pausa caffè, pensa, con un pizzico di vergogna perché non ha ancora combinato niente in tutta la mattinata. Però non gli riesce proprio di concentrarsi sulle fatture, quindi salva tutto ed esce dal programma. Ha bisogno di vedere Coliandro, anche solo per qualche minuto, e poi si metterà al lavoro sul serio e non andrà a pranzo finché non avrà inserito tutte le fatture nel sistema.

Ripete questa promessa fra sé e sé mentre scende le scale due a due verso l'atrio. Coliandro non lo sta evitando in questi giorni, anzi, però l'ispettore preferisce non andarlo a cercare nel suo ufficio. L'unica volta che l'ha fatto, entrambi si sono a malapena trattenuti dal saltarsi addosso. Sarebbe stata una cosa davvero poco professionale, senza contare la reazione di Coliandro se qualcuno li avesse sorpresi mentre si baciavano. Avevano entrambi deciso che, per il momento, era meglio fare la pausa caffè alle macchinette.

Coliandro è già nell'atrio che mescola lo zucchero nel bicchierino di plastica. "Ehi, Gargiu'," gli fa quando lo vede. "Ti offro un caffè."

Sorride appena dietro agli occhiali da sole. Ma come fa? Solo a vederlo, a Gargiulo sfugge un sorrisone ebete, e spera che se i colleghi lo notano penseranno che sia per il caffè gratis. "Grazie, ispettore!"

Coliandro fruga nelle tasche alla ricerca di monetine. "Tutto bene, allo spaccio?"

"Tutto bene. E… il suo caso?"

"Tutto bene," dice Coliandro.

È una conversazione senza senso, dato non si vedevano solo da un paio d'ore, ma a Coliandro piace far finta che loro due non passino tutto il tempo libero insieme. Anche se stamattina si sono svegliati abbracciati dopo aver passato la notte nel letto di Gargiulo. Coliandro preferisce il proprio letto, che è più grande, però l'appartamento di Gargiulo ha l'acqua calda nella doccia e il frigo sempre pieno, quindi ormai è quasi sempre lì.

Coliandro inserisce le monete nella macchinetta e preme il bottone del caffè.

"Senza zucchero," gli ricorda Gargiulo.

"Minchia, sì, lo so," sbuffa Coliandro, e Gargiulo mormora rapidamente una scusa per placarlo.

Quando Coliandro gli passa il bicchierino del caffè, le loro dita si sfiorano appena e Gargiulo fa uno sforzo per non sorridere di nuovo con aria ebete. Coliandro deglutisce e quasi non fa cadere il proprio caffè.

Per un po' rimangono in silenzio a bere il caffè appoggiati alla macchinetta. È una giornata tranquilla, non c'è quasi nessuno in giro. Coliandro tiene gli occhi sul caffè che sta mescolando e Gargiulo ne approfitta per rimirarlo. Prima o poi magari ci farà l'abitudine, ma per ora non riesce a trattenersi dal fissarlo, la vista dell'ispettore gli fa battere il cuore più forte. Incredibile pensare che, se fossero soli, potrebbe stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Coliandro ha addosso la maglietta dei Fantastici Quattro, una delle poche magliette di Gargiulo che hanno scoperto sono quasi della sua misura. È un po' stretta di spalle, ma sotto la giacca non si nota neanche.

Sarebbe più semplice se l'ispettore si decidesse a lasciare un po' di vestiti da Gargiulo, così quando passa la notte con lui non dovrebbe stare a frugare nel suo armadio la mattina dopo alla ricerca di qualcosa da indossare. Però non si è ancora deciso a farlo e Gargiulo non insiste più di tanto.

Segretamente, Gargiulo adora vedere le sue magliette addosso a Coliandro. Sono un piccolo segno tangibile di quello che sta succedendo fra loro, un modo di marchiare l'ispettore con qualcosa di suo. È la cosa che più si avvicina a poter dire che stanno insieme. Gargiulo non si azzarda a dirlo ad alta voce, neanche quando sono in privato, per paura di come Coliandro potrebbe reagire. Preferisce adeguarsi alla finzione di Coliandro, che sono "amici come prima", anche se forse a questo punto "amici di letto" sarebbe più accurato.

Però, anche senza dire niente, va bene lo stesso. Gargiulo guarda la maglietta dei Fantastici Quattro e sentendosi fin troppo temerario pensa _appartiene a me_ , e non si riferisce solo alla maglietta. Gli sfugge un sorriso e Coliandro lo ricambia.

"Coliandro, ci fa passare? Ce la fa a reggersi in piedi senza appoggiarsi?"

Gargiulo sobbalza e si fa da parte immediatamente. Oddio, sono la Longhi e De Zan. Anche Coliandro si sposta subito dalla macchinetta.

"Scusi, dottoressa," borbotta.

"Lasci, dottoressa, offro io," dice De Zan, ma la Longhi sta già inserendo i soldi.

"No, no, non si preoccupi," dice la Longhi, schiacciando i bottoni con una violenza che la povera macchinetta non si meritava.

"Gargiulo," sospira il commissario, girandosi verso di lui, "la macchina per il caffè nel mio ufficio è rotta. Puoi darci un'occhiata?"

"Subito, commissario!" risponde lui, annuendo.

"Ma no, finisci pure il tuo caffè con calma," dice il commissario. "Tanto ormai non c'è fretta," aggiunge sottovoce. Sia lui che la Longhi sembrano super stressati, devono essere su un caso grosso. Gargiulo si ripromette di controllare la macchinetta del commissario il più presto possibile, le fatture possono aspettare.

La Longhi prende il suo caffè al ginseng e si sposta per lasciare spazio a De Zan. Prende la palettina fra due dita e la rigira con cautela. Alza lo sguardo.

"Coliandro, non sapevo che fosse anche lei un fan dei fumetti," dice.

"È vero, dottoressa, ma lei come lo sa?" dice Coliandro. "Leggo ancora il mitico Tex Willer. Bestiale!"

"No, intendo quelli sulla sua maglietta," dice la Longhi, indicando con la palettina. Coliandro abbassa lo sguardo. "Sono personaggi di un fumetto, no?"

"Ah, ecco… Questa…" dice Coliandro con voce strozzata. Oddio, Gargiulo è pronto a scommettere che s'era dimenticato che indossava quella maglietta, e adesso è stato preso alla sprovvista.

"Sono i Fantastici Quattro," gli va in aiuto Gargiulo. Tanto la Longhi non sembra il tipo da fumetti. Basta che Coliandro le dica che è un fan anche di quelli…

De Zan scuote la testa. "Ma non hai dei vestiti normali da metterti? Alla tua età, le magliette con su i fumetti!"

"Sì, ma… guardi commissario che questa maglietta non è neanche mia, è di Gargiulo," dice Coliandro. Gargiulo strabuzza gli occhi. La Longhi alza un sopracciglio. "È perché," aggiunge Coliandro, che s'è reso conto di aver detto una cosa un po' strana. "Questa mattina, prima del lavoro… Sono uscito da casa mia, vestito normalmente… Ero passato a prenderlo e… Sa com'è…"

Per fortuna, prima che Coliandro possa inventarsi non si sa quale spiegazione, la Longhi lo ferma con un gesto. "Se è un altro dei suoi pasticci, ispettore, non voglio saperne niente," dice. Coliandro si zittisce.

Gargiulo tira un sospiro di sollievo. "Commissario, vado subito a controllare la sua macchina del caffè!" esclama, e fugge via.

\---

"Tavolo per due? Da questa parte, prego."

Mentre seguono la cameriera, Coliandro inizia a ad avere dei dubbi. Minchia, 'sta pizzeria è pienissima. Oddio forse avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: è sabato sera, sono in centro… Però gli sembra che ci siano veramente tante coppiette nel locale. Possibile che ci siano solo tavoli da due? Non si usa più oggigiorno fare pizzate di gruppo in dieci o venti?

Tempo di sedersi al tavolo e Coliandro ha già addosso il nervoso. Questa è stata una pessima idea, ma cosa gli è saltato in mente a Gargiulo? Perché non se ne sono rimasti a casa? Potevano ordinare la pizza a domicilio!

Gargiulo non sembra essersi accorto di niente, ma la cameriera incrocia lo sguardo di Coliandro mentre gli passa un menù, e Coliandro è convinto che lei _sa_. Altrimenti non si spiega quel sorrisetto che lei gli lancia. In qualche modo, la cameriera deve aver capito cosa c'è fra lui e Gargiulo.

Che poi, insomma, non è che fra lui e Gargiulo ci sia chissà cosa. Non è che loro sono una coppia, come quei due svenevoli del tavolo accanto che si stanno facendo le moine. Lui e Gargiulo non sono così perché… perché no. Se solo prova a immaginarsi di sbattere gli occhi e chiamarlo _amooore_ , come fa la tipa accanto con il suo ragazzo, gli viene il voltastomaco. E neanche Gargiulo farebbe mai una cosa simile.

Lui e Gargiulo, bè, loro sono amici, tutto qui. E scopano. Cioè, no, quella è una parola troppo volgare per associarla a Gargiulo, che ha l'aria pura e innocente anche dopo che l'hanno fatto su ogni letto (o divano) di entrambi i loro appartamenti. Però non può neanche dire che fanno l'amore, altrimenti sembrano fidanzatini. Diciamo che vanno a letto insieme.

"Coliandro? Tutto bene?"

Gargiulo lo sta fissando al di sopra del menù. Coliandro si riscuote all'improvviso. "Sì, certo, va tutto benissimo," dice, più bruscamente di quanto volesse. "Perché non dovrebbe andare tutto bene?"

"Non so, avevi una faccia," gli fa Gargiulo, scuotendo la testa. "Io ho deciso, ordiniamo?"

Anche questa cosa del dargli del tu, poi, non è stata una buona idea. A Coliandro piace sentire il proprio nome sulle labbra di Gargiulo, però forse avrebbe dovuto dire a Gargiulo di dargli del lei tutte le volte che sono in pubblico e non solo quando sono sul lavoro. Passi che questa pizzeria non è minimamente vicina alla questura, e non c'è nessuno che li conosce, ma metti che incrociano un collega?

Arriva la cameriera a prendere le ordinazioni. Ecco, se ora Gargiulo gli stesse dando del lei, sarebbe ovvio che loro sono solo colleghi. La cameriera non potrebbe avere dubbi e scambiarli per una coppia, e la smetterebbe di lanciare occhiate maliziose a Coliandro.

"Pizza alle verdure?" sbuffa Coliandro dopo che la ragazza si è allontanata on le ordinazioni. "Come fai a mangiare quella porcheria?"

Gargiulo si stringe nelle spalle. "A me piace…"

Coliandro borbotta qualcosa fra sé e sé. Gargiulo ha questa mania salutista, non vuole smetterla di comprare verdure, ancora un po' e comincerà a cucinarle ad ogni pasto. Lui preferisce i classici: una bella pizza al prosciutto.

Gargiulo lo sta ancora fissando.

"Che c'è?" chiede Coliandro.

Lui esita prima di rispondere, poi si sporge in avanti sul tavolo e abbassa la voce. "Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?"

"Certo," risponde Coliandro automaticamente. "Cioè… insomma. Gargiu', che minchia t'è saltato in testa di uscire a cena? Potevamo starcene a casa tranquilli!" L'ultima parte la dice a voce bassissima, tanto che si sente a malapena con il brusio che c'è nel locale, ma si guarda comunque in giro per controllare che nessuno abbia sentito.

"Ma, quando ti ho detto non c'è nulla in frigo, tu eri d'accordo di uscire," Gargiulo sbuffa.

"Sì, vabbè, non ci avevo pensato bene," fa Coliandro.

"E poi è colpa tua se il frigo è vuoto, ti avevo detto che dovevamo andare a fare la spesa questo pomeriggio."

È vero, Gargiulo gliel'ha detto, ma Coliandro non ci ha messo molto a distrarlo: un braccio intorno alla vita, alcune parole mormorate all'orecchio… Hanno finito per passare la giornata a letto, perdendo del tutto il senso del tempo, e si sono decisi ad alzarsi per cenare solo perché costretti dalla fame.

"Gargiu', dovevi ricordarti tu della spesa," dice Coliandro, cercando di fare la faccia seria, ma non gli riesce di trattenere del tutto un sorriso. "Non è colpa mia se sei distratto."

"Bè, insomma, però sei tu che mi hai distratto," borbotta Gargiulo, abbassando gli occhi.

Coliandro lo fissa e, come previsto, nota che gli si sta arrossando il volto. Minchia, tende a diventare scarlatto per un nonnulla! È un'arma a doppio taglio, perché Coliandro adora farlo arrossire, però poi gli viene sempre voglia di attirarlo a sé e baciarlo per cancellargli quell'espressione imbarazzata. E in questo momento non può mica farlo, a meno di non trascinarlo fuori dall'uscita sul retro e in un qualche vicolo deserto.

Per fortuna in quel momento arriva la cameriera con il cibo. Coliandro si concentra sulla propria pizza al prosciutto, un po' per evitare di farsi sedurre dallo sguardo di Gargiulo, un po' perché davvero ha fame.

Anche quello è colpa di Gargiulo: lui sembra timido, ha quest'aria pura e innocente, ma poi sotto sotto non è mica uno che si tira indietro. Anzi, adesso che sta iniziando a prendere più confidenza, metà delle volte è lui a saltare addosso a Coliandro non appena sono soli.

Non che Coliandro si lamenti di quello: Gargiulo può fargli tutto ciò che vuole. Oddio, insomma, non proprio tutto, farselo mettere in quel posto no. Però, a parte quello, Coliandro è ben felice di offrirsi. Solo che non è più giovane come una volta e invidia l'energia apparentemente illimitata che ha Gargiulo.

Un paio di sere, addirittura, Coliandro era stato tentato di proporre a Gargiulo di andare a dormire e basta. Poi non ha detto niente e sono finiti a fare sesso come al solito, perché figurati se lui rinuncia a un'occasione per fare sesso. Però il pensiero l'aveva avuto.

Coliandro di solito non dorme bene se c'è qualcun'altro nel letto, ha bisogno di spazio, ma con Gargiulo si trova bene. Gargiulo tende a dormire raggomitolato su di sé, si rannicchia contro il fianco di Coliandro e preme una guancia contro la sua spalla. Dovrebbe essere una posizione scomodissima, invece in qualche modo i loro corpi si incastrano alla perfezione con un braccio di Coliandro attorno alle spalle di Gargiulo e le loro gambe aggrovigliate nelle lenzuola.

Forse è solo perché Coliandro si sta abituando a dividere il letto con qualcuno. Anzi, dev'essere per forza così. Gli secca ammetterlo ma quasi tutte le sue storie con donne sono durate una notte sola, e dividere il letto con una persona sconosciuta non è la stessa cosa che dividerlo con qualcuno che conosce benissimo. Dev'essere per questo che si trova così bene con Gargiulo.

Finiscono la cena parlando del più e del meno. Anche da questo punto di vista Coliandro si trova meglio con Gargiulo rispetto che con una qualsiasi delle donne con cui è uscito. Ormai lui e Gargiulo si conoscono da così tanto che quando non hanno nulla di cui parlare possono semplicemente starsene in silenzio. Non è come andare a un appuntamento in cui sei costretto a fare conversazione anche se ti accorgi che tu e la tipa non avete niente in comune, o peggio, un appuntamento in cui dici tutte le cose sbagliate e la tipa si offende a morte. Portarsi a letto il proprio migliore amico ha dei vantaggi.

La cameriera passa a portare via i piatti vuoti e Coliandro ordina due caffè. Lei annuisce e, prima di girarsi per andarsene, gli fa l'occhiolino.

Coliandro sussulta. È successo così rapidamente che magari se l'è immaginato. Però, no, è successo davvero. Ormai è certo che la cameriera li sta prendendo di mira. Minchia, deve per forza averli scambiati per una coppia! Chissà cos'ha visto, o sentito, per darle quest'idea. Coliandro cerca di ricordarsi quello di cui stavano parlando, però a lui non sembra di aver detto niente di che, stavano parlando di uno dei film dell'ispettore Callaghan…

"Tu che ne pensi?" chiede Coliandro a Gargiulo.

"In che senso? Della ragazza?" Gargiulo segue il suo sguardo verso la cameriera, che è al bancone del bar a prendere i caffè. "Bè, è carina."

"Carina, oddio," fa lui, che aveva ben altro a cui pensare.

"Vuoi chiederle il numero di telefono?"

Coliandro studia la cameriera. Vabbè, in effetti è carina, o almeno scopabile. "Il numero? Ma no, dai, che ti salta in mente. Non è il mio tipo." Nel senso che non è il tipo che darebbe il numero di telefono a uno come Coliandro, quelle come lei fanno le preziose.

"Ah… pensavo che…" mormora Gargiulo. "Perché lei continua a guardarti e pensavo che… che stessi flirtando con lei."

"Che?" risponde Coliandro, colto alla sprovvista. "Gargiu', ma che minchia stai a dire?"

Gargiulo tira un sospiro di sollievo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella prossima puntata: conversazioni che forse avremmo dovuto avere settimane fa.


	8. Chapter 8

Gargiulo sta uscendo a fare una commissione quando incrocia Coliandro nell'atrio della questura. Sul momento non sa bene come comportarsi: vorrebbe andar lì e chiedergli tutti i dettagli di com'è andato il processo, però non vuole disturbare l'ispettore che sembra molto preso da una conversazione con la ragazza che è con lui.

Coliandro gli fa un cenno. "Gargiu'! Vieni che ti presento Zelia."

Vabbè, se non disturba. Gargiulo si avvicina, spostando sotto un braccio la scatola che ha con sé per stringere la mano alla ragazza. "Molto piacere, sono un collega dell'ispettore."

Zelia sorride e gli stringe la mano con entusiasmo. "Felice di conoscerti," dice. "So che hai dato una mano a Coliandro con quel filmato della rapina, non so come ringraziarti!"

"Ma no, signorina, dovere," balbetta lui. Certo che è proprio una bella ragazza, con una massa di capelli castani arricciati e un sorriso contagioso. Gargiulo capisce perché l'ispettore è così preso. Poi, insomma, lui ha fatto un po' più che aiutare l'ispettore a vedere il filmato: s'è smazzato i tabulati delle chiamate, ha parlato con i vicini, è pure andato da quelli della motorizzazione… Però adesso non ha importanza, quello che gli interessa è sapere se tutto questo lavoro è servito a qualcosa. Sposta lo sguardo da Zelia all'ispettore. "Allora, com'è andata?"

Coliandro gli fa un sorrisetto compiaciuto. "Come vuoi che sia andata? La Longhi l'ha distrutto sul banco degli imputati, s'è beccato sette anni. D'altronde, dopo la testimonianza schiacciante del sottoscritto…"

Mentre parla, Coliandro strattona il nodo della cravatta. Vestito così, con la giacca piegata su un braccio, e una mano in tasca, ha un po' l'aria da protagonista di un thriller legale.

Gargiulo gli sorride. "Non avevo dubbi, ispettore!" Ha una voglia matta di raddrizzargli quella cravatta solo per poterlo toccare, però non si può, sono circondati da colleghi e poi c'è Zelia qui accanto.

"È stato bravissimo!" esclama lei. "Io ero nervosa da morire, pensavo che sarei svenuta quando è toccato a me testimoniare!"

"Che t'avevo detto, bambina? Non c'era bisogno di essere nervosa." A vederlo così, nessuno direbbe che Coliandro ha passato la notte scorsa a fare su e giù in salotto ripetendosi tutte le risposte che aveva preparato con la Longhi nel caso la difesa volesse fargli domande.

"Meno male che c'eri tu lì," dice Zelia a Coliandro, poggiandogli una mano sul braccio.

Gargiulo si schiarisce la gola. "Bè, io vado, mi ha fatto piacere conoscerla…"

"Che fretta c'è?" gli fa Coliandro. Sposta lo sguardo da lui a Zelia. "Dai, prendiamoci un caffè.

Lui è tentato, però ha davvero tanto da fare, e poi il modo con cui Zelia sorride a Coliandro lo mette a disagio. "No, è che… devo portare questi in archivio…"

"In realtà anch'io non ho tempo," dice Zelia, e scuote la testa. "Ho trovato un nuovo lavoro come barista, sapete, dato che il mio ex-capo adesso è dietro le sbarre." Coliandro ride come se fosse la battuta più divertente del mondo. "Inizio oggi, quindi sapete, non è proprio il caso arrivare in ritardo la prima sera," conclude la ragazza.

"Ah, vabbè," fa Coliandro, sgonfiandosi un po'. "In questo caso."

C'è un giro di saluti e di 'ci sentiamo'. Zelia stringe di nuovo la mano a Gargiulo, poi abbraccia Coliandro e gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia mentre Gargiulo fa finta di non vedere.

"È proprio carina," commenta Gargiulo dopo che la ragazza si è allontanata. Sposta il peso da una gamba all'altra, fissa la scatola che ha in mano.

Coliandro sta ancora guardando la porta da cui è uscita. "Carina, oddio," risponde. Gargiulo cerca di allontanarsi, ma non ce la fa in tempo, non può mica tapparsi le orecchie. "Scopabile," dice Coliandro, quasi in automatico.

È fin troppo facile immaginarsi Coliandro con Zelia, lui le donne non si è mai fatto problemi a baciarle in pubblico, anzi gli piace sfoggiare la conquista di turno davanti ai colleghi. Poi, adesso, Gargiulo riesce anche a immaginarsi Coliandro che se la porta a letto.

Gargiulo allunga il passo senza voltarsi. Certo che anche lui poteva starsene zitto invece di rigirare il coltello nella piaga. Che cosa s'aspettava, che Coliandro gli dicesse che Zelia è un cesso e non vuole averci niente a che fare? Si vede benissimo che lei gli piace.

"Gargiu', dove scappi?" gli fa Coliandro, raggiungendolo in poche falcate. "Ti do un passaggio in macchina."

"Ma no, non si disturbi," risponde Gargiulo. "Faccio due passi." A piedi la strada è lunga, ma il pensiero di starsene chiuso in macchina con Coliandro in questo momento gli fa venir male.

Coliandro però è difficile da dissuadere. "No, no, ho la macchina qui davanti," insiste, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena e pilotandolo verso l'uscita.

Gargiulo scrolla la testa ma rinuncia a protestare oltre, tanto quando l'ispettore si mette in testa qualcosa non c'è verso. Si fa accompagnare all'auto malvolentieri e mette lo scatolone sul sedile posteriore.

"Dov'è che devi andare?" chiede Coliandro mentre lui si allaccia la cintura.

"Agli archivi," dice Gargiulo a mezza voce guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Coliandro mette in moto. "Minchia, Gargiu', ma pure il fattorino ti fanno fare? Non potevi chiamare un corriere?"

Gargiulo si stringe nelle spalle. "Sono documenti sensibili, il commissario non si fidava."

"Allora, meglio di così!" fa Coliandro. Gli dà un buffetto alla spalla. "Ci penso io a farti da scorta armata."

A Gargiulo non riesce proprio di sorridere. Si stringe nelle spalle e guarda la strada.

Coliandro gli lancia un'occhiata. "Gargiulo, ma va tutto bene?"

"Sì," mente Gargiulo.

"Okay," Coliandro annuisce. Rimane in silenzio per neanche due secondi. "Perché a me non sembra." Una pausa. "È successo qualcosa?"

Gargiulo non sa più dove sbattere la testa. A volte l'ispettore è davvero impossibile. "Coliandro, senti," dice, prendendo fiato. "Se tu vuoi metterti con Zelia, io…"

Non sa come finire la frase. Lui cosa? _Io l'accetterò?_ Non è vero, l'idea lo distrugge. _Io mi farò da parte?_ Non sono mica in una relazione. L'unica cosa che potrebbe dire in tutta onestà è: io rimarrò ad aspettare, e quando lei se ne andrà e ti spezzerà il cuore io sarò qui a raccogliere i pezzi.

È quello che succede invariabilmente, sembra stupido pensare che le cose siano cambiate solo perché adesso lui e l'ispettore hanno fatto sesso. Gargiulo vorrebbe che le cose fossero diverse, ma la verità è che a lui va bene anche essere il trombamico di Coliandro, anche se l'idea lo distrugge dentro. Perché è meglio avere Coliandro nei ritagli di tempo fra una donna e l'altra piuttosto che non averlo del tutto.

Coliandro aggrotta la fronte dietro agli occhiali da sole. "In che senso, mettermi con Zelia?" chiede. "Che minchia stai dicendo?"

"Sì, insomma," dice Gargiulo, deglutendo. "Se te la vuoi portare a letto."

"Eh?" fa Coliandro, con la fronte sempre più aggrottata. "Vuoi dire una cosa a tre?"

Gargiulo sobbalza. "No!" esclama, girandosi a fissarlo con aria esterrefatta.

"Ma allora cosa… Gargiu', ma che minchia vai a pensare?!" sbotta Coliandro, e quasi va a sbattere contro un'auto parcheggiata. Raddrizza il volante appena in tempo. "Io… Minchia, Gargiulo…! Ma io non intendevo quello, non voglio mica scoparmela!"

Gargiulo stringe le mani a pugno sulle ginocchia. "Perché, se tu vuoi," insiste, ignorando Coliandro, "non c'è bisogno di mentirmi. Solamente… per favore, non… non provarci con lei davanti a me…"

Coliandro lo guarda a bocca aperta, e Gargiulo vorrebbe dirgli di tenere gli occhi sulla strada ma ha un groppo in gola e la voce non gli esce.

"Non ci stavo provando con Zelia!" Coliandro esclama, strattonandosi la cravatta con un gesto nervoso. "Ma cosa ti sei immaginato?"

"Ho visto con che occhi ti guardava," dice Gargiulo piano, e la voce quasi gli si spezza sull'ultima parola.

"Questo che minchia centra? Era lei che… Insomma, mica ho fatto apposta a fare colpo…"

"E poi hai detto che è scopabile."

Sono ancora a un isolato di distanza, ma Coliandro svolta bruscamente in una trasversale e accosta. Si gira a guardare Gargiulo.

"Senti un attimo!" esclama. "'Scopabile' non vuol mica dire…! È una cosa che si dice… così… Non vuol mica dire che me la scoperei davvero."

Gargiulo vorrebbe davvero che lui si togliesse quegli occhiali, perché così ci si vede riflesso con tutte le sue incertezze. "Insomma," borbotta, spostando gli occhi sul parabrezza. "Quando dici che una ragazza è scopabile, se lei ci sta tu di solito la… bè, ecco…"

Per un attimo Gargiulo pensa che Coliandro proverà a negarlo, ma Coliandro apre e chiude la bocca e rimane muto. D'altronde i fatti sono questi, Gargiulo ha in mente una lista lunga tanto così di storie che l'ispettore ha avuto. Tutte confidategli da Coliandro stesso, beninteso, ce ne saranno state altre ma a Gargiulo non piace fare illazioni. Quello che gli ha raccontato Coliandro gli basta e avanza.

"Guarda che non ti devi giustificare," dice Gargiulo, abbassando gli occhi. "Siamo tutti adulti qui."

Il silenzio è quasi soffocante. Gargiulo si slaccia la cintura, vuole solo andarsene. Coliandro sospira. "Gargiulo, guardami negli occhi…"

Gargiulo gli dà un'occhiata di sfuggita, le sue dita esitano attorno alla maniglia dello sportello. "È un po' difficile se non ti levi quelli," mormora, con un gesto verso gli occhiali.

Coliandro impreca sottovoce e si toglie gli occhiali, rigirandoseli fra le mani. Gargiulo stringe le mani a pugno nervosamente e si gira. Incrocia appena lo sguardo di Coliandro e subito tutti i buoni propositi vengono meno: se l'ispettore lo baciasse, ora, nonostante tutto, lui ci starebbe. Si odierebbe un pochino, ma ci starebbe.

Però Coliandro sembra stia pensando ad altro. Si schiarisce la gola. "Mettiamo una cosa in chiaro, Gargiu'," dice fissandolo negli occhi. "Non ho intenzione di scoparmi Zelia. È dalla prima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme che io non sto con nessun altro. Dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo baciati sul divano."

Lo dice con un tono così serio che a Gargiulo vengono i brividi. Lui gli crede, però… "Anche se fosse, non ha importanza," dice Gargiulo. "Perché noi non stiamo mica insieme."

Loro sono solo amici, no? Era stato Coliandro a insistere, martellando su quel punto. Solo amici.

Adesso Coliandro lo guarda con l'aria di un animale in trappola. Gargiulo scrolla le spalle e si gira per andarsene. Mette la mano sulla maniglia dello sportello.

Coliandro si sporge in avanti e gli afferra un braccio. "Gargiulo…"

La voce gli esce a fatica. "Non… non ha importanza, credimi. Io comunque… a me va bene anche se restiamo amici… o anche trombamici." Riesce quasi a pronunciare la parola senza che gli si incrini la voce. "È così che mi consideri, no?"

"No," ripete Coliandro, stringendo la presa quasi spasmodicamente. "Gargiu', tu sei…"

Gargiulo lo fissa, con gli occhi sgranati e il fiato sospeso, ma l'ispettore scuote la testa e non conclude la frase.

"Vabbè, ma chi minchia se ne frega," dice Coliandro. "A chi importa se… se siamo amici o… sono solo parole…"

"Veramente, Coliandro," dice Gargiulo a bassa voce, "a me importa."

Coliandro fa scorrere le dita sul suo braccio. "Minchia, Gargiu', che devo dire per convincerti? Io in vita mia non ho mai tradito nessuno," dice con voce sorda. "Mai. Se pensi davvero che farei una cosa del genere, allora proprio non mi conosci…"

"Ti credo," mormora Gargiulo. Ha un groppo in gola, le parole gli escono a fatica. "È solo che… Coliandro, ma noi stiamo insieme?" Quasi non riesce a credere che gliel'ha chiesto davvero. Lo fissa, terrorizzato da come Coliandro potrebbe reagire.

Coliandro si blocca, come se fosse una domanda difficile. "Gargiu', io," balbetta. "Io non ci sto capendo molto di quello che sta succedendo. Anche solo l'idea di stare con un uomo, insomma, non è una cosa normale! Non ci ho mai pensato, a una cosa del genere!"

Gargiulo affonda nel sedile. Vabbè, la risposta gliel'ha data comunque. "Lascia perdere," mormora. Vorrebbe andarsene e dimenticare tutta questa conversazione, ma Coliandro lo tiene stretto e glielo impedisce, la sua mano sull'avambraccio di Gargiulo gli sta quasi bloccando la circolazione.

Coliandro prende fiato. "Io non so se… e poi cosa direbbe la gente…"

A Gargiulo non importa nulla di quello che direbbe la gente, però non vuole costringere Coliandro a fare qualcosa che chiaramente non gli va. "Non ti sto chiedendo di raccontarlo in giro," dice tutto d'un fiato. "Voglio solo sapere se _tu_ pensi che stiamo insieme. Dimmi la verità!"

Lo vuole così tanto che quasi non riesce a respirare mentre fissa Coliandro negli occhi. Per un attimo teme che l'ispettore di nuovo non risponderà, o cercherà di evitare la domanda.

Coliandro deglutisce rumorosamente, poi annuisce, una volta sola. "Sì," dice, e Gargiulo quasi non lo sente, assordato dal battito martellante del proprio cuore e dal ronzio del sangue nelle orecchie. "Bè… sì."

Per un attimo Gargiulo non riesce a capire quello che sta dicendo. Lo fissa a bocca aperta. Coliandro ha l'aria quasi più agitata di quanto si sente lui. Non può quasi credere che sia vero. Stringe le mani a pugno con cosi tanta forza da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Possibile?

"Gargiu', di' qualcosa," mormora Coliandro, prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

Per tutta risposta Gargiulo gli getta le braccia al collo e lo bacia disperatamente, soffocando un singhiozzo contro di lui. Le mani di Coliandro scivolano attorno alle sue spalle e Coliandro lo preme a sé mentre si baciano, incurante del fatto che chiunque potrebbe passare e vederli.

"Coliandro," riesce appena a mormorare Gargiulo contro le sue labbra. Non riesce a dire altro, Coliandro l'attira a sé e Gargiulo gli cade addosso, mezzo in grembo a lui. La mano di Coliandro scivola lungo la schiena verso il basso sotto ai jeans, s'infila appena sotto all'orlo delle mutande. Gargiulo traccia il contorno dei denti di Coliandro, della sua lingua, inghiotte i gemiti soffocati che gli salgono alle labbra.

Gargiulo si aggrappa all'ispettore come se stesse affogando, stringe i pugni nella stoffa della sua camicia. Non vuole lasciarlo andare, neanche quando deve perché gli manca l'aria, e quando finalmente si separano si è del tutto dimenticato quello che voleva dire. Si passa il pollice sulle labbra, asciugando un filo di saliva.

Il suo ginocchio sinistro si è incastrato in mezzo ai sedili e gli si sta addormentando la gamba. Gli sfugge un singulto che si trasforma rapidamente in una risata nervosa. Affonda il viso contro la spalla di Coliandro e inala l'odore familiare di sapone e della sua pelle.

Coliandro esita. "Va tutto bene?" borbotta. Gargiulo sente le parole che rimbombano nel petto di Coliandro, insieme al battito ancora agitato del suo cuore.

Gargiulo nasconde un sorriso imbarazzato contro il suo petto. "Tutto bene," ripete. "Non… non te la sei presa?"

Le mani di Coliandro vanno su e giù lungo la schiena di Gargiulo, tracciando la sua spina dorsale. Rimane in silenzio, chissà a cosa sta pensando. Gargiulo si sposta leggermente, cerca una posizione più comoda nonostante la leva del cambio lì in mezzo che rompe le scatole.

"No, non me la sono presa," mormora Coliandro dopo un po'. "Gargiulo, ma tu… mica eri geloso?"

Gargiulo non risponde, sente la propria faccia avvampare. Era così geloso che riesce a malapena a capacitarsi di tutto quello che Coliandro gli ha appena detto. Gli serve un attimo per schiarirsi le idee, per rendersi conto che Coliandro è _suo_ , che lo è dalla prima volta che hanno fatto l'amore e anche da prima. Che Coliandro non vuole Zelia o un'altra ragazza, che per lui Gargiulo non è solo un ripiego.

È quasi troppo perfetto per essere vero, crederebbe di stare sognando se non fosse per la sensazione fin troppo reale dei bottoni della camicia di Coliandro premuti contro la sua guancia. Gargiulo sarebbe contento di restare così all'infinito ma Coliandro ha altri piani.

"Gargiu'," mormora, posandogli una mano sul viso e costringendo Gargiulo a guardarlo negli occhi. "Davvero? Eri geloso?" La sua voce oscilla fra il compiaciuto e il meravigliato e non riesce a trattenere un mezzo sorriso.

Gargiulo avvampa di nuovo. Vorrebbe negarlo ma non ci riesce, e poi Coliandro lo attira a sé e lo bacia un'altra volta. Gargiulo sospira e chiude gli occhi, si preme contro Coliandro più che può nonostante lo spazio ristretto. Le sue dita affondano fra i capelli di Coliandro e l'ispettore ansima contro la sua bocca.

Non possiamo, vorrebbe dirgli Gargiulo, metti che qualcuno ci vede? Ha una visione improvvisa dei cugini carabinieri che bussano al finestrino per chiedere cosa minchia stanno facendo. Ci mancherebbe solo l'accusa di atti osceni in luogo pubblico.

"Siamo… siamo ancora in servizio," mormora Gargiulo, tirandosi indietro malvolentieri. Affonda contro il sedile e cerca di sistemarsi i vestiti. "Gli archivi… la documentazione…"

Coliandro lo guarda con la bocca ancora semiaperta. Lui ha l'aria ancora più in disordine, i suoi capelli sono assolutamente fuori controllo, sono tutti ritti dove Gargiulo l'ha spettinato con le dita. Fra quello e lo stato pietoso della sua camicia è veramente ovvio che stavano pomiciando.

Però l'ispettore non sembra darci peso. Si sporge verso Gargiulo. "Tu quando stacchi?" chiede con voce roca. Un po' speranzosa.

Gargiulo deglutisce e guarda l'orologio. Fra fin troppo tempo, pensa.

\---

Sembra che tutta la città abbia deciso che 'sta minchia di film va visto nel giorno di apertura. La sala del cinema è già affollatissima ma c'è ancora gente che entra.

"Meno male che avevamo già i biglietti," dice Gargiulo per l'ennesima volta.

Addirittura aveva insistito per prenotarli con giorni e giorni di anticipo, non appena avevano aperto l'acquisto online dei biglietti. A Coliandro era sembrata un'esagerazione, a chi vuoi che interessi 'sta minchia di film di supereroi a parte che a un paio di ragazzini nerd. E invece guarda qua.

Non sono neanche tutti ragazzini, anzi, la maggior parte degli spettatori sembrano essere adulti, gente sulla ventina o trentina. Contro ogni aspettativa ci sono anche ragazze: ma ragazze normali, non racchie. Alcune sono anche carine, come quella appena entrata, anche se indossa una maglietta di Iron Man che sembra identica a una che ha Gargiulo.

Non appena gli viene quel pensiero, Coliandro si rende conto appena in tempo che stava fissando la tipa e distoglie lo sguardo. Meglio non dargli idee sbagliate. Per fortuna Gargiulo sta parlando a ruota libera e non s'è accorto di niente.

"La storia è molto cambiata rispetto al fumetto," sta dicendo Gargiulo, "ma io comunque sono dalla parte di Capitan America."

È tutta la settimana che fa discorsi del genere. Coliandro sopprime uno sbuffo di impazienza e ruba una manciata di pop corn. Almeno iniziasse, 'sta minchia di film, così possono vederlo e poi Gargiulo la smetterà di rompere.

Come se gli avessero letto nel pensiero, le luci si spengono e partono i trailer. Non è che Coliandro va matto per il cinema, per lui guardarsi un dvd sul divano di casa è tanto uguale. Poi ultimamente i biglietti sono aumentati così tanto che è un autentico furto. Per non parlare del prezzo dei pop corn, che sanno pure di cartone. Coliandro allunga la mano per prenderne ancora.

"Coliandro," bisbiglia Gargiulo. "Senti, ma… tu da che parte stai?"

Coliandro sobbalza e si rovescia addosso una manciata di pop corn. Fortuna che nessuno può vederlo nella penombra della sala. Il suo battito cardiaco inizia ad aumentare. Vabbè, ormai è un'abitudine per loro due guardare i film stravaccati sul divano, con Gargiulo appoggiato a Coliandro. Gargiulo ultimamente si mette così vicino a lui che ancora un po' e si fa prendere in braccio. Non che Coliandro abbia mai protestato per questo, anzi. Però il divano è un'altra cosa rispetto a un cinema affollato.

"Come, da che parte?" fa Coliandro, cercando di spazzolarsi via i pop corn dal davanti della maglietta. "Cioè… Io sto dalla mia e tu dalla tua, no?" bisbiglia. E meno male che c'è un bracciolo in mezzo alle loro poltrone, così non c'è il rischio che finiscano accidentalmente uno addosso all'altro. Coliandro lo indica e fissa Gargiulo con uno sguardo carico di significato.

"Come?" fa Gargiulo, a voce un po' più alta, guardandolo perplesso.

"Come?" ripete Coliandro.

"Ma sì, voglio dire, tu sei team Capitan America o team Iron Man?" chiede Gargiulo.

"Ah," dice Coliandro, che stava pensando a tutt'altro. Minchia, che figura di merda che stava per fare. "Certo, lo so," aggiunge, facendo finta di niente. Cos'è che stava dicendo prima? "Insomma… tu stai dalla parte del tuo team… e io sto dall'altra."

Per un attimo Coliandro trattiene il fiato ma Gargiulo sembra essersi bevuto la spiegazione. Coliandro si congratula con sé stesso per il colpo di genio. "Cioè stai dalla parte di Iron Man?" chiede Gargiulo.

Figuriamoci se Coliandro si ricorda quali sono 'ste minchie di _team_ che hanno nel film, manco fosse il derby dei supereroi. Poi il film manco l'ha ancora visto, né lo vedrà mai dato che i trailer sembrano non finire più. Però i team erano quelli, no? "Bè, sì," annuisce, girandosi verso lo schermo e fingendosi molto interessato al trailer del film che stanno proiettando adesso.

Minchia, è una commedia romantica. Questo sì che è peggio dei film da nerd. Solo dopo aver visto mezza scena dell'anteprima gli viene da rivalutare i gusti di Gargiulo.

"Scusa Coliandro," gli fa Gargiulo dopo neanche un minuto. Sembra che nessuno gli abbia mai spiegato che bisogna fare silenzio al cinema. "Ma tu l'altro giorno hai detto che il tuo supereroe preferito è Capitan America…"

Coliandro non si ricorda assolutamente nulla di tutto questo. Sono giorni che Gargiulo parla solo di 'sta minchia di film e lui non ce la fa più, ogni tanto spegne il cervello. Anzi, praticamente ormai non lo ascolta più. "Sei sicuro che ho detto così?" chiede, lanciandogli un'occhiata di sfuggita.

Se fossero a casa sul divano, non ci sarebbe questa gran rottura di palle dei trailer, e Coliandro si sarebbe evitato questa conversazione in cui non ha idea di cosa dire.

Coliandro conosce un sacco di modi per zittire Gargiulo ma nessuno che vada bene in pubblico. Anche se, quando Gargiulo continua a ribattere in questo modo, un po' la tentazione di tappargli la bocca con un bacio gli viene. "Ma come, te ne sei dimenticato?" dice Gargiulo. "Stavamo parlando della trama di Capitan America 2, che è il mio film Marvel preferito dopo il primo Capitan America, e tu hai detto che…"

Adesso gli sta tornando in mente. Coliandro si era distratto pensando a cose di lavoro, un omicidio e un furto in appartamento che secondo lui sono collegati, e aveva smesso di prestare attenzione finché Gargiulo non s'era messo a fargli domande. Il suo supereroe preferito? Lui aveva detto Batman, perché è il primo che gli era venuto in mente. Solo che a Gargiulo non andava bene come risposta, gli aveva fatto tutto un discorso sul fatto che Batman non può entrare negli Avengers perché… ma che minchia ne sa, Coliandro, del perché. Coliandro un po' sta perdendo la testa per Gargiulo, ma non è che per questo deve stargli dietro quando attacca a parlare delle sue robe da nerd.

Può anche darsi che Coliandro abbia detto che Capitan America è il suo Avenger preferito, ora che ci pensa, i suoi film non erano poi male. "Ma sì," dice Coliandro, sporgendosi verso Gargiulo per potergli parlare senza dover alzare la voce. "Diciamo che è meno peggio degli altri." Anche se lui non ha capito la metà della trama dei film e si rifiuta di farsela spiegare da Gargiulo. Però quando lancia lo scudo e stende gli scagnozzi dei cattivi – bestiale!

Gargiulo si sporge anche lui. "Quindi Cap è il tuo preferito, ma in Civil War stai dalla parte di Iron Man?"

Minchia, quanto la fa lunga! Se almeno i trailer finissero, così potrebbero guardare 'sta minchia di film in silenzio.

"Insomma, non è che devo per forza…" mormora Coliandro, senza la minima idea di come concludere la frase. "Cioè. Anche i personaggi preferiti, a volte…"

Gargiulo lo fissa, concentrato su quello che sta dicendo, ed è fin troppo vicino. Coliandro deve fare un grandissimo sforzo di volontà per non attirarlo a sé e baciarlo. Per un attimo è tentato di farlo comunque, perché chissenefrega di quelli seduti attorno a loro, c'è buio e magari non li vedrebbero neanche, però alla fine si trattiene.

"No, perché…" dice Coliandro, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Gargiulo. "Insomma, che domande fai, io poi non sono neanche proprio un fan, di 'sti supereroi di 'sta minchia…"

"Però hai guardato tutti i film."

"Solo perché mi hai costretto tu."

"Capitan America l'hai guardato tre volte, e Capitan America 2 l'hai guardato quattro volte," gli fa notare Gargiulo. "E l'ultima volta hai proposto tu di vederli."

"Zitto che comincia," dice Coliandro, dandogli una gomitata e indicando lo schermo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato un parto, e neanche sono troppo convinta del risultato, ma lo posto comunque perché voglio passare al capitolo dopo.
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo: un quantitativo veramente imbarazzante di fluff.


End file.
